Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación
by BrunoProg64
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando un invento de Phineas y Ferb cambia el mundo de manera tal... que se pierde lo que ellos siempre intentaron proteger? Cuando la imaginación desaparece... ¿Harán algo para salvarla? Basado en las OVAs Baldr Force Exe Resolution.
1. Primer Contacto

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Preámbulo**

Un grupo de niños jugaban en un patio de juegos de un parque en alguna ciudad cercana a Danville. Era como ver el paraíso infantil. Niños que lanzaban pelotas y las recogían, que jugaban a ser perseguidos y que usaban los columpios.

De repente… un ruido agudo interrumpió el mar de risas de esos niños. Una camioneta con un logo extraño, en el que se veía un águila y un cable USB y sobre la cual estaban las letras "VSS" se detuvo en medio de ese parque. Salieron entonces un grupo de soldados portando armas. Pero no eran soldados comunes… tenían un casco que tapaba sus ojos. Veían la realidad… pero aumentada, ya que esos cascos les daban información táctica para la batalla. Los niños miraron a los soldados y uno tímidamente preguntó:

- Señor… ¿Quiere ju…???

No terminó de decir la frase cuando una ráfaga de plomo fue la respuesta de uno de esos soldados. La ráfaga fue tan fuerte, que lo que cayó al suelo… era un despojo humano… o algo peor que eso. Una vida cegada sin razón. Los otros niños supieron que eso no era nada bueno y corrieron. Sin embargo, los cascos de realidad aumentada hicieron que acertaran sin error en los pequeños cuerpos. Uno a uno caían esos inocentes que sólo habían venido a jugar. Cuando finalmente no quedó ni uno, el que parecía el comandante tomó una radio y dijo:

- Comando Central. Órdenes ejecutadas. No hay bajas y todos los objetivos fueron eliminados.

**Capítulo I**

**(Primer Contacto)**

(Danville, Agosto de 2009)

Dos personas miraban con gran interés a Phineas y a Ferb. El chico pelirrojo los veía con cierto escepticismo.

- Se los diré por segunda vez… nosotros hacemos esto sólo por diversión.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de un sistema de digitalización? ¡Esto es el futuro!

- Pueden llevárselo si quieren – respondió Phineas – Por nosotros no hay problema…

- ¡Dios mío! Qué generosidad… te lo agradezco infinitamente…

- Nosotros también… - dijo Phineas – Algún día iremos a visitarlos a la Universidad de Iowa.

Los dos hombres, que tenían porte de Ingenieros, salvo uno que llevaba una bata de laboratorio y lentes recogieron los planos de Phineas y Ferb y colocaron el invento del episodio 'Gaming the System' en una camioneta y salieron. Al salir del patio, uno lanzó una bolsa hacia Ferb.

- ¿Pero que…? – dijo Ferb estupefacto.

Aquello era dinero… era una bolsa llena de dinero, tal vez como compensación por haberles dado a esos dos un invento que revolucionaría la sociedad.

- Esto es... – dijo Ferb contando el dinero – 14 000 dólares. ¡Es muchísimo dinero!

- No sé que podríamos hacer con esto… me siento incómodo Ferb por esto. Nosotros les regalamos el digitalizador, no se lo vendimos.

Y sacando una caja, metió el dinero en ella. Luego apuntó con crayolas:

"Destino: Universidad de Iowa"

- Vamos Phineas… ¿Seguro de esto?

- Claro que sí Ferb… esto no es nuestro. Lo regalamos… no lo vendimos. ¡No aceptamos dinero por nuestro single… y menos por esto!

El chico de pelo verde supo que su hermano tenía razón y decidió ayudarlo a sellar la caja y luego la llevó a Correos. La envió y tras eso volvieron al jardín.

- Hola Phineas… - dijo Isabella - ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Nada en especial… estaba pensando en viajar 20 años al futuro. El mundo puede cambiar… y no quiero esperar 20 veranos para verlo.

- La máquina del tiempo está en el Museo de Danville. Iré con la Tropa a por ella. Ustedes preparen los demás detalles.

En ese momento… Candace pasaba por el patio y se sorprendió de ver que Phineas y Ferb no hicieran nada, salvo esperar.

- ¿Acaso hoy es otro día sin nada que hacer? ¿Qué están tramando?

- Planeamos viajar al futuro 20 años… ¿Quieres ir con nosotros?

- ¡Jajajajaja! – dijo la chica riéndose – Esa máquina fue desarmada. ¿A dónde irán?

Salió de ahí riéndose, tal vez porque no sabía lo que había pasado realmente con la máquina del tiempo. Iría a ver a Jeremy de seguro.

Unos 10 minutos después de que se fuera, llegó Isabella con la máquina del tiempo. Supieron entonces que iba a empezar su nueva aventura de verano.

(Nota del Autor: Se asume que el episodio 'Phineas and Ferb Quantum Bogaloo' no ha ocurrido todavía en este fic y que le corresponde lo que vamos a relatar)

Todos abordaron y presionaron el botón de inicio. Se programó 20 años al futuro. Un gran brillo cegó momentáneamente a los aventureros y aparecieron en una ciudad idéntica a Danville.

- No ha cambiado mucho realmente… - dijo Isabella.

Tal vez el único cambio era que habían en cada esquina un monitor como si de un semáforo de tratara con el logo de un águila y un cable USB. Sobre esta imagen las letras "VSS" y debajo, la abreviatura explicada: "Virtual Sensory System".

Phineas bajó de la nave y tocó la pantalla con el logo. Entonces, apareció una voz:

"_Por tu comodidad y tu futuro… VSS siempre estará ahí contigo. Desde 2015 con las mejores herramientas para la virtualización del futuro. Tu mundo… tus posibilidades… tu potencial. VSS"._

Phineas se quedó sorprendido al oír "Virtualización? ¿Acaso su invento cambió a la sociedad?

"_VSS nace con la investigación de dos científicos de la Universidad de Iowa. Plantearon las bases de la virtualización de seres en 2011. Los avances biomédicos permitieron la creación de Vi-Chip en 2013 y al lograr ser implantado en el Cerebro, nacimos nosotros… con la misión de darle a cada uno el mundo que más quiere. La Estimulación Cerebral Profunda, es la base de VSS y creemos firmemente que la humanidad avanzó a la época de la Simbiosis Neuronal."_

La pantalla luego mostró una imagen de una persona que tomaba un cable USB y lo conectaba a un puerto ubicado en su nuca. Luego sus ojos se abrían y la imagen cambiaba al mundo virtual de esa persona… una paradisiaca playa tropical. La escena era aterradora al menos para Isabella.

"_VSS está sólidamente respaldada por la FDA. Nuestros implantes cerebrales o el Vi-Chip están disponibles a todos los interesados y son implantados por los médicos del más alto nivel de nuestra empresa o nuestros afiliados. Olvídese de un mundo con barreras. Ahora gracias a VSS todos tendremos el mundo que queremos y merecemos. Recuerde… tu mundo… tus posibilidades… tu potencial… VSS"._

Isabella estaba estupefacta. Un mundo donde las personas eran USBs andantes. Le brilló los ojos… un mundo propio… donde podría tal vez… que Phineas se fijara en ella. Sin embargo…

- ¿Y donde…? – dijo un Phineas indignado - ¡¿Dónde quedó la imaginación?!

Ese grito hizo que los otros se mostraran sorprendidos por la reacción de Phineas.


	2. Exploración

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo II**

**(Exploración)**

¿Acaso la imaginación se había ido de ese mundo? Pues parecía que Phineas Flynn estaba dispuesto a hacerla aparecer de nuevo. Decidió ir hacia lo que era su casa. ¿Qué encontraría ahí?

Por el camino, el resentimiento de Phineas iba creciendo. Muchos chicos que se suponía deberían jugar o usar la imaginación estaban como zombies, conectados a interfaces USB de los postes de la calle. Los adultos no eran la excepción. Phineas cerró los puños.

Llegó y junto con Isabella y Ferb vio que el sitio estaba desierto. La casa había sido abandonada, salvo por una marioneta que tenía un cable USB saliendo de su cabeza. La marioneta estaba tirada cerca del árbol donde todo se inicio.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá? – dijo Phineas entrando y sus amigos siguiéndole.

Los demás ambientes de la casa estaban abandonados, al parecer por casi 4 años. Aún estaban los muebles… el televisor… y el dormitorio de Phineas y Ferb.

- ¿Esto es…?

- Veo que han llegado. ¿Ansiosos de saber de esto? – dijo la marioneta.

- ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí? – preguntó un Phineas molesto - ¿Porqué todos viven así?

- Ah… el mundo donde todo es perfecto. ¿Qué es vivir? ¿Acaso esa experiencia no puede ser catalogada como vivir?

- ¡Eso no es vivir!

(Nota del Autor: Aunque no apruebo los extremos, soy partidario del Transhumanismo, por lo que no se sorprendan por los argumentos que voy a usar.)

- Pero claro que es vivir… ¿Acaso crees que sólo los seres basados en ADN viven?

- Pero es una vida artificial – respondió Isabella – Es como hacer una caricatura en celuloide, no existe vida basada en el celuloide.

- ¿Nunca fuiste a la escuela de Biología no? No exactamente vida en el celuloide, como vida basada en el Carbono… pero vida que tiene como base a la clorofila… lo son todas las plantas. Las caricaturas… serían una extensión artificial de la vida que usa el celuloide.

- ¡Pero aún así esa vida virtual es falsa! ¡Esta es la verdadera vida!

- ¿Estar vivo es ficción o realidad? Ese es el dilema…

- Tú no estas vivo… - dijo Ferb – Te controlan…

- ¿Y crees que porque no tengo ADN no puedo estar vivo? La vida basada en silicio también puede existir. La Inteligencia Artificial da sus frutos y nace una especie inteligente, basada en el silicio y los pulsos de corriente, que puede saber que debe auto conservarse. Es más… el ADN es el código fuente de una persona… un programa creado para la auto conservación, corrompido por el amor.

- No hables así del amor – dijo Isabella – No te atrevas…

- ¿Es que es un tabú hablar del amor y su relación con la replicación? Es un imperativo evolutivo el tener que amarse para poder cuidar de esos trozos imperfectos de ADN que son los hijos. A lo largo de la historia se condenó la poligamia por las religiones derivadas de Abraham (Judaísmo, Cristianismo e Islamismo) por la creencia de que los hijos eran un designio divino o "angelitos".

- ¡No hables así de Isabella! – dijo Phineas pisando la marioneta.

- ¿Acaso te has olvidado que no soy imperfecto como ustedes? Puedo viajar por la red… tus golpes no me duelen, porque ignoro las señales de dolor. Este es el próximo paso de la evolución, el ignorar los sentimientos y sentidos que nos limitan. Por eso pasamos de este cuerpo mortal y que no será joven durante muchos veranos. ¿Cuántos niños como tú tienen cáncer o alguna enfermedad que los postra en cama? ¿No es más fácil permitir que su inconsciente salga usando la tecnología y vivan?

- ¡No le arrebatas a alguien así su alma!

- El alma no existe… es lo que llamamos inconsciente. El cerebro y sus conexiones sinápticas nos hacen ser lo que somos. ¿Acaso no has oído el término 'muerte cerebral'?

- Dime entonces… ¿Y la imaginación?

- Ah… no querrás que todo este ahora. Sigue existiendo… pero ¿realmente es necesaria con todas las facilidades de hoy? Los mundos virtuales… los planes de VSS lo hacen irrelevante. La humanidad cambió. Ahora todos tenemos capacidad de extendernos en el mundo virtual… crear nuestras propias ilusiones y… vivir… gozar de la existencia.

- No son sus ilusiones, es lo que viene en la publicidad de VSS…

- ¿Echarías por tierra 3 años de estadística incesable de VSS? Los humanos como ustedes son tan predecibles… siempre quieren lo mismo… dinero, placeres y una posición. ¿Acaso ese no es tu deseo?

- Mi deseo fue pasar un verano con mis amigos… donde podamos usar nuestra creatividad.

- Sólo tú. Los demás eligieron este mundo… verse alejados de sus problemas. Lo siento Phineas… es adaptarse o morir. ¡Tú decides! Es la regla de su mundo…

La marioneta quedó estática. Cualquiera sea el ente virtual que habló con Phineas, Ferb e Isabella ya la había abandonado.


	3. Otra vez

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

(**Nota del Autor: **No he podido actualizar esto por estar en Año Nuevo... asi que mis disculpas. Feliz año 2010 a todos ustedes. Ahora si continuemos...)

**Capítulo III**

**(Otra vez)**

Aunque la marioneta estaba estática ya que su contenedor virtual lo había abandonado, Phineas necesitaba alguien con quien desahogar su ira. Justificada parcialmente porque en ese mundo a nadie le importaba la imaginación… y sin imaginación… nadie recordaría lo que hizo en el Verano en Danville. Así que no le importó y tomando la marioneta la lanzó lejos.

- ¿Qué rayos le pasa a este loco mundo?

Isabella lo miró… supo que este Phineas era distinto. ¿Pero acaso eso no significaba que las cosas con ella serían diferentes? Entonces supo que el antiguo y controvertido adagio de Nietzchese tenía razón: "La mujer es el refugio del guerrero". Sólo tenía que esperar…

En ese momento, apareció alguien dentro de aquella casa. Al oír los pasos, Phineas, Ferb e Isabella se pusieron alertas. Cualquier indicio de que alguien los estaba acechando podría significar…

- ¡Phineas, Ferb! – dijo la voz.

Los nombrados volvieron el rostro… para encontrarse con Irving, aquel chico que se proclamaba su mayor fan y que inclusive había logrado arrancarle un mechón de pelo a Ferb sin que nadie lo notase.

(Nota del Autor: Irving aparece a partir de la mitad de la segunda temporada)

Ferb supo que Irving no era el mejor aliado, pero tal vez su obsesión por los dos hermanos todavía duraba. Entonces recurrió a lo que más necesitaba en ese mundo: Manipulación.

- Y dime Irving… ¿Cómo es que todo llegó a ser como es?

- Es una historia larga… verán, la VSS se fundó hace varios años gracias a ciertos avances. En 2 años llenó el mercado adulto y aunque este fue su primer año en el mercado infantil… se están apoderando de él de prisa.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de VSS? – preguntó Phineas.

- No lo sé… - respondió Irving – Pero me parece que su fundador, la Dra. Tachibana, es un transhumanista y busca la evolución del mundo a un ente digital. Está loca… o eso creo…

- ¿Acaso nadie se rebeló o algo?

- VSS fue una tecnología voluntaria. El problema es que VSS tienen influencias en el gobierno y se ha ido "solicitando" para muchas cosas. Un grupo de niños intentaron revelarse pero… fueron violentamente acribillados por soldados con cascos de realidad aumentada.

- ¿Y nosotros…?

- Te refieres a los que correspondían a ustedes en este mundo – respondió Irving con pesar – No me hagas recordarlo…

- ¡Debes decírselo! – respondió Isabella.

- No quiero… no quiero recordar eso…

- ¿Eres su más grande admirador? ¡Ármate de valor y dilo!

Irving tragó saliva… no quería recordar, pero la tensión era más fuerte… y entonces…

- Lo repitieron… - dijo Irving al fin – el aparato con que digitalizaron a su hermana… y lo usaron para intentar detener a VSS… pero llegaron a su casa… rastreando la señal… y… Perry… sus padres… sus propias vidas…

Irving cayó al suelo llorando. El peso de los recuerdos era demasiado. Su horóscopo decía que era el "desapercibido" y por eso decidió espiar ese día. Su vida quedó marcada cuando vio que los chicos a quienes admiraba fueron violentamente acribillados a balazos por el ejército privado de VSS. Perry… al que vio ponerse su gorro de Agente e intentar luchar fue acribillado igual por los soldados… nadie quedo vivo… y la casa, sencillamente abandonada. Sólo quedó el… oculto sobre unos arbustos, como testigo mudo de aquella masacre.

- He decidido… que VSS no se saldrá con la suya – dijo Irving incorporándose – He pasado todos estos años intentando entender como hicieron la máquina y he logrado avances. He formado con otros chicos, un grupo llamado "Steppen Wolf" (lit. 'Lobo estepario') en el cual usamos la máquina que ustedes diseñaron y que logré restaurar para luchar contra VSS.

- Irving… ¿Estás luchando por la imaginación?

- ¡No puedo perdonar a VSS por haberlos matado en este mundo! ¿Pero cómo regresaron? Acaso VSS…

- Venimos del pasado en una máquina del tiempo… y nos topamos con esto – dijo Isabella.

- Volvamos al pasado – dijo Irving – Esto no es más que una mala versión del mundo…

- ¿Y abandonar a los que han creído en ti? – dijo Phineas – Tenemos que hacerlo… por el futuro de este mundo… por la imaginación… y porque algo bueno sacaste de nosotros…

A Irving le brillaban los ojos. Nunca esperó eso de esos dos hermanos.

- Sería interesante que nos llevaras a tu base de 'Steppen Wolf' – le dijo Ferb – Hay mucho por hacer si queremos derrotar a VSS…

- Los llevaré enseguida… - dijo Irving – Pero debo advertirles algo… VSS nos considera un grupo terrorista. Debemos andarnos con mucho cuidado… para que nos descubran.

(**Nota del Autor:** Baldr Force Exe Resolution, es un juego de la empresa GIGA. Sin embargo tiene un problema... es un eroge, es decir tiene escenas para adultos. Pregunto a mis lectores... ¿Desean que este Baldr Danville tenga eroge? Pregunto porque con año nuevo... cosas nuevas. Dejen su opinión en los reviews?)


	4. Steppen Wolf

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo IV**

**(Steppen Wolf)**

Irving condujo a Phineas, Ferb e Isabella a unas alcantarillas. Aunque la exploradora se negó a entrar, los demás la convencieron. Bajaron por las canaletas y llegaron finalmente a una especie de zona abandonada, donde abundaban los papeles viejos. Eran los restos de una antigua estación del metro, sellada hace ya varios años y que tenía comunicación con las alcantarillas.

En las instalaciones estaban muchas máquinas como monitores que mostraban un mundo virtual. Algunos chicos de la edad de Phineas y Ferb los usaban. Otros, de la edad de Irving en ese entonces, entraban a unas cabinas que se llenaban de una especie de humo blanco. Un gran monitor dejaba ver el logotipo de la asociación: Steppen Wolf.

- ¡He regresado! – anunció Irving.

Todos voltearon hacia Irving y vieron entonces a Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.

- ¿Irving… cómo es posible? Estaban muertos…

- No se preocupen… - dijo Irving – Estos vienen del pasado… vienen a ayudarnos con la causa.

Sus colaboradores miraron incrédulos. Entonces Phineas tomó la palabra.

- Venimos de la antigua Danville. Usamos una máquina del tiempo para venir a este futuro.

- ¡Tomen la máquina y regrésennos a nosotros al pasado!

- Eso es imposible – respondió Irving – Si no detenemos a VSS ahora… ¿Quién garantiza que no vayan a intentar ir al pasado?

Los miembros de Steppen Wolf dudaron un poco y con razón. ¿Cómo podían estar totalmente seguros que esos dos eran Phineas y Ferb?

- Todavía tenemos dudas… - dijo uno de ellos - ¡Asegúrennos que son Phineas y Ferb!

- Bueno… - dijo Irving dudando - ¡Construyan algo para este lugar!

- Irving… - dijo Phineas – Todavía no sabemos bien que hacen aquí…

- Ah bueno – dijo Irving – La lucha contra la VSS es digital. Usamos estos controles y comandos para poder hackear los datos de la VSS y encontrar una forma de detener su control de los chips cerebrales. Y hemos tenido algunos problemas técnicos…

- ¿Ustedes usan el chip de VSS? – preguntó Ferb.

- Claro que no… usamos la tecnología antigua de realidad virtual y unas cabinas de virtualización basadas en sus inventos.

Phineas entendió que Irving tenía problemas en la virtualización y detalles como la realidad aumentada, que eran parte fuerte en la VSS. Junto con Ferb se dedicaron a modificar los sistemas hardware de Steppen Wolf. Renunciamos a describir su técnica, porque es mucho más avanzada de la que podamos comprender. Sólo basta decir que Steppen Wolf quedó convencido completamente de que esos eran Phineas y Ferb.

- Bueno – dijo Irving – Tengo que presentarles a los demás…

- ¿A los demás? – preguntó Phineas.

- Sólo ustedes, Candace e Isabella murieron en la masacre de la VSS. Baljeet, Bufford y Django lograron escapar y son acogidos por Steppen Wolf y parte integral de nuestras operaciones – explicó Irving – Los llamaré enseguida… ¡Chicos!

En ese momento, aparecieron Baljeet y Bufford. La rebelión los había cambiado un tanto físicamente, pero seguían siendo los mismos de antes.

- Phineas… creí que estabas muerto – dijo Baljeet sorprendido.

- Venimos del pasado… a poner fin a todo esto.

Irving llamó a los demás miembros, todos reconocieron a Phineas y Ferb. Casi todos los miembros de Steppen Wolf eran los primeros clientes de la montaña rusa de los dos hermanos. Fue entonces cuando Irving haciendo gala de su "fanatismo" por Phineas y Ferb, sacó una memoria USB de su bolsillo y arrodillándose ante Phineas Flynn se la entregó.

- Ten el honor de recibir el Controlador Maestro de nuestros sistemas. Sólo ustedes dos pueden guiarnos a detener este mundo terrible.

Phineas dudó al ver a Irving así. ¿Realmente su persona inspiraba tal admiración… para arrodillarse ante él y su hermano? ¿O acaso era una súplica desesperada porque el mundo creado por VSS era demasiado cruel para ellos?

Ferb le dio un empujón a Phineas en el hombro. El chico pelirrojo entendió la consigna de su hermano y tomó la memoria USB.

- Aceptamos Irving – dijo Phineas – No te preocupes…

- Entonces podremos operar los Robots Virtuales que programamos…

- ¿Robots virtuales?

- Baljeet y los otros combinaron su tecnología de peleas de casa de árbol con la tecnología digital de los videojuegos que crearon. Tenemos unos robots de combate perfectos…

- De lujo… - se limitó a responder Phineas.


	5. Dependencia Infantil

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo V**

**(Dependencia Infantil)**

El observador podía ubicarse en un laboratorio. Probetas y demás elementos se veían por doquier. Había pasado mucho en ese mundo, la ciencia había avanzado tanto, que cosas que antes eran un absurdo, como implantes cerebrales con cable externo eran una realidad.

- El Producto PFC-002 está en la etapa de desarrollo óptima – dijo un laboratorista.

- Estas son excelentes noticias – dijo el que parecía el Jefe – Infórmele a la Dra. Tachibana.

- A las órdenes, Jefe.

El Jefe del Laboratorio que tenía como rótulo "Laboratorio 152", miró a un feto que se formaba en una especie de cápsula. Acercó un folder y chequeo unos datos. Transcribimos parte del folder:

"_**VSS – Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo**_

_**Proyecto de Clonación – Código: PFC**_

_**Sujeto a Clonar: Candace Flynn.**_

_**Muestras Obtenidas: 21 de Septiembre de 2014**_

_**Factor RH: Positivo.**_

_**Pureza del ADN: 98.9% puro."**_

- ¡Más vale que sea en serio! – dijo la Dra. Tachibana entrando.

- Dra. Tachibana – dijo el Jefe de laboratorio – El embrión ha alcanzado el 7 mes sin problemas, superando la típica degeneración de los otros embriones.

- Esto es excelente… ¿en cuánto tiempo será viable?

- Si todo va como esperamos y los reactivos funcionan, podremos tenerlo viable en 10 horas para luego someterlo al proceso de maduración rápida.

- ¿Cuándo tendríamos a la chica adolescente?

- La tendremos aproximadamente en 5 días.

- Es grato oír eso de este laboratorio. Aceleren la maduración lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Podemos saber porqué? – preguntó el Jefe de Laboratorio.

- Los han visto – dijo la Dra. Tachibana – Dicen nuestros espías que Phineas y Ferb han venido del pasado. Así que no tiene sentido matarlos como antes…

- ¡Dra. Tachibana! – dijo el Jefe de Laboratorio – Debe exterminarlos lo más pronto posible…

- Es que no es necesario… - dijo ella riendo – Todo lo que necesitamos es que se rindan… que su "hermana" les demuestre que son malos. Como son unos niños… lo creerán.

(Nota del Autor: En el Especial de Navidad, Candace logra deprimir a Phineas al decirle que era el causante de que la ciudad de Danville fuera etiqueta de 'Mala')

- ¿Psicología?

- Claro que sí… - dijo ella - ¿Qué son los niños en realidad? ¿Acaso no son simplemente homúnculos o seres con aspecto humano, que no son humanos? No son adultos y no actúan como tales… ergo no son humanos… ¡Porque los adultos definimos el concepto de humano!

- Lo que significa que la conducta de ellos está guida por estímulos simples.

- Exacto – respondió la Dra. Tachibana – Al igual que los ratones, los niños suelen estar guiados por razones "puras", pero que en realidad solo intentan satisfacer su necesidad de felicidad de una manera simple.

- ¿Cómo vincula eso con Phineas y Ferb? ¿No hacen ellos cosas más complejas?

- Toda su premisa y acciones pueden reducirse a lo siguiente: "Un verano increíble… para tener algo que contar en clases". Al ser algo que contar en clases sencillamente lo hacen por diversión y no por competir ni nada. En eso estamos adelantados. Sin la competición harán lo que les guste, pero no necesariamente lo harán mejor.

- No entiendo porqué quiere hacerlo de la manera lenta. Eliminando inmediatamente a Steppen Wolf todo estaría arreglado.

- Convertiríamos a esos chicos en mártires. Prefiero mil veces el juego intelectual y destruir sus ilusiones, veranos y argumentos punto por punto. Y si debo emplear la masacre para acabar con Steppen Wolf y forzarlos a nuestra confrontación… perfecto.

En ese momento sonó una alarma y una voz automática dijo:

"_**Se ha detectado un acceso ilegal en el sistema de control. Aislando las conexiones de red…"**_

- Veo que Irving ya viene a darnos lucha. ¡Que el personal de defensa vaya a los puestos de control! Si quieren sangre… sangre les daremos. ¡Pero recuerden, quiero a Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher con vida! Deberán participar en mi desafío quieran o no…

Un grupo de soldados apareció y se dirigió a una sala donde había asientos con cables y controles. Tomaron asiento y conectaron el cable a un conector que se notaba en sus nucas… el implante cerebral de VSS. Dentro de unos minutos todos ellos estarían online. La tropa de VSS podía contarse en casi 150 personas.

Sería poco en el mundo real, pero para un arsenal virtual, esos 150 tenían la fuerza de muchos más. Sus robots virtuales eran grandes, tenían en logotipo de VSS en el centro y poseían todas las armas jamás pensadas para un combate digital. Eran… sencillamente poderosos.

Trasladémonos a Steppen Wolf un momento.

- ¡Conexión! – decía Irving mientras todos se conectaban a las interfaces. En pocos minutos la tropa de Steppen Wolf estaba online con robots similares a los de VSS pero con el logotipo de la organización de Irving.

Como Irving ya había tratado de atacar a VSS, todo estaba listo. Estaban los robots de la VSS y de Steppen Wolf frente a frente.

- ¡Ataquen! – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna desde un panel de control. No se había conectado al sistema de momento. Tenía otros planes.

Los robots de Steppen Wolf tenían toda clase de armas creadas por Phineas y Ferb. Entre ellas, cañones de balones, un láser y tentáculos. VSS tenía lásers militares y tentáculos filudos. Los dos grupos comenzaron el ataque. Irving desde su propio robot daba golpes de decisión con los filudos tentáculos. Su coraza era difícil de penetrar y con sus tentáculos, abría a los robots de VSS como si fueran enlatados.

- Agente VS454AB ha sido perdido – decían los paneles de la Dra. Tachibanna y ella veía como en ese momento, la contraparte humana recibía un fuerte shock eléctrico que hacía que su cabeza estallase saliendo un tremendo chorro de sangre como si fuera una decapitación.

- Agente VS524CD perdido, Agente VSS124EF perdido, Agente VSS989ZO perdido…

La Dra. Tachibanna palideció. Estaba perdiendo. Irving estaba ganándoles. La explicación era obvia. El monitor mostraba que Phineas y Ferb eran quienes bloqueaban a los robots de VSS para que Irving los rematara. Tachibanna sabía que luchar contra ellos era peligroso, porque ponía en peligro otros proyectos que involucraban a estos hermanos. Entonces algo brilló en su mente.

- Agente VSS155AS – dijo Tachibanna – Ataque al robot que sea identificado como 'Isabella García Shapiro'. Usar Arma código VSSG12P545.

- Afirmativo – respondió el piloto y activando dicha arma en su terminal de control, esperó a que Isabella y su robot estuvieran en rango y disparó. Se oyó un sonido seco y un grito.

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas - ¡Isabella! ¡Isabella!

- ¡Jajajajajjajajajjajaa! – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna - ¡Justo en el blanco!

En el mundo real, Isabella estaba dando convulsiones en su silla de mando. Irving vio que eso podía significar lo peor y ordenó la rápida retirada. Phineas se retiró el casco de realidad virtual para ver si Isabella estaba bien. Eso era un rotundo triunfo para VSS.


	6. Isabella

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo VI**

**(Isabella)**

- ¡Isabella! – gritó Phineas quitándose el casco de realidad virtual. La chica estaba convulsionando en su asiento. Rápidamente la sacaron de ahí.

- ¡Necesita un médico! – pidió Ferb.

- No podemos salir del refugio – dijo Irving – Si la VSS nos encuentra, nos matarán.

- No somos médicos Irving – le replicó Phineas – Tienes que dejarnos salir ahora.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo exponer las vidas de los demás…

Phineas sentía verdadera preocupación. Así que no le importó y cargó a Isabella hacia lo que sería la salida. Irving se le interpuso.

- No pudo dejarte hacer esto Phineas…

Phineas sacó de su bolsillo una llave inglesa y le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza a Irving, haciendo que este pierda el conocimiento. Pasó por encima de él llevando a Isabella. Giró la cabeza, miró al grupo y dijo:

- Cuando tengan que jugárselas de verdad por un amigo… entenderán lo que estoy haciendo.

Phineas salió de la "base" de Steppen Wolf y logró localizar un hospital. Entro con Isabella y fueron los médicos quienes atendieron a la chica. Phineas se quedó en la sala de espera, ansioso porque temía lo peor.

Trasladémonos un momento a la base de VSS. La Dra. Tachibanna estaba satisfecha con el resultado de la primera batalla.

- La confrontación que tuvimos con Steppen Wolf ha sido exitosa para nosotros. Va según los planes de VSS el aplastar a esos rebeldes.

- Jefa… - dijo uno de los asistentes - ¿Qué efecto tiene el arma VSSG12P545 sobre la víctima?

- Bueno… induce convulsiones y provoca un estado de desinhibición del subconsciente. Ya dije que lo que se busca no es exterminar a Steppen Wolf, sino destruirlos internamente pero mantenerlos vivos para aprovechar la tecnología creada por Phineas y Ferb.

- Los reportes indican que el piloto es una mujer de aproximadamente 10 a 12 años de edad.

- No hemos realizado todos los estudios en ellos, así que no sabemos qué pasará o que hará cuando al desinhibición tome lugar. De todos modos, esperemos que sea suficiente para desestabilizar a Steppen Wolf.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 4 horas desde que Isabella había sido ingresada. Phineas estaba desesperado… se mordía las uñas, un terrible hábito por cierto, por la presión y el nerviosismo. Fue en ese estado que descubrió que Isabella estaba intentado llamar su atención.

Sonaban las manecillas de los relojes en el hospital y por cada sonido, Phineas recordaba que Isabella había intentando llamar su atención y que él había sido muy inocente para fijarse siquiera.

¿Porqué los humanos esperamos a cuando estamos por perder algo para valorarlo a conciencia? ¿Porqué no es tan fácil expresar nuestros sentimientos hacia los otros? Preguntas de ese estilo bombardeaban la mente de Phineas.

En ese momento sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un grupo de médicos que venían desesperados:

- Fibrilación Ventricular en la habitación 120. Paciente de 10 años…

- ¿10 años…? – se preguntó Phineas – Oh no… Isabella…

- Cargando el desfibrilador… 60 joules… ¡Fuera!

Se podían oír los esfuerzos por reanimar a Isabella. Phineas estaba más angustiado…

- Isabella… yo…

- No responde… inyectando atropina.

- Atropina inyectada.

- Preparando el desfibrilador… 120 joules… ¡Fuera!

Volvieron a oírse los ruidos de reanimación. Cuando se oyó el sonido de la descarga eléctrica, Phineas vislumbró la verdad de lo que Isabella estaba intentado decirle. Lo quería.

- No responde… ¡180 joules! ¡Fuera!

- Gitchie, gitchie goo Isabella… - dijo Phineas en voz baja – Resiste por favor…

- Tenemos pulso… - dijo uno de los médicos – El corazón late normalmente.

- Vamos por beta bloqueadores para estabilizar el pulso…

Los médicos salieron y Phineas decidió entrar a la habitación. Isabella estaba ahí… consciente, tal vez por los continuos shocks eléctricos.

- Hola Phineas…

- Isabella… ¡Estás bien! – dijo el chico alegrándose y acercándose con interés hacia donde ella estaba – Estás bien… gracias a Dios.

- Estoy bien Phineas… eso fue un ataque debilitador… aunque… - empezó a sudar – Hay algo que quiero decirte… yo…

- Al fin entiendo lo que querías todo este tiempo. Querías que te prestase atención. Por eso hoy te quiero decir que… Gitchie gitchie goo, Isabella.

Isabella vió sus sueños cumplidos en ese momento tan crucial. Phineas al fin reconocía que le gustaba. Algo por lo que ella había hecho casi lo imposible… al fin… era realidad.

- Y por eso Isabella, yo…

Isabella tomó de las manos a Phineas y le dio un tirón hacia su cama. Antes de caer completamente, le cogió y le besó apasionadamente. ¿Producto del desinhibidor de VSS o muestra de un amor reprimido? Tal vez de ambas... finalmente, quizá por el impulso de respirar, los dos se separaron.

- Ahh… - decía Phineas tomando bocanadas de aire – Eso fue… inesperado Isabella.

- Es algo que he querido hacer desde hace mucho… - le respondió ella – Siempre he querido que te des cuenta… y ahora… al fin estás como yo – la chica tomó aire - ¿A qué te ha gustado?

- Isabella… como te dije eso ha sido… algo sorpresivo para mí… en realidad me gustas pero…

Isabella comenzó a ver extraño. Sudaba por la frente y ver la cara de Phineas preocupándose por ella la confundía aún más. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Trasladémonos un momento a los laboratorios de VSS.

- Dra. Tachibana, el producto de la clonación está a punto de nacer.

- Excelente, prepárenlo para las fases de maduración rápida. Después de que esté listo… será un duro golpe para la moral de Steppen Wolf.

- ¿Y sobre el arma disparada a esa tal Isabella?

- Si el proceso de desinhibición funciona… tendremos algo interesante en unas horas. De cualquier modo, el producto también produce desgaste cardíaco, así que una impresión o algún acto fuerte y tendremos a alguien fuera de escena. En ese momento aprovecharemos… y atacaremos.

Volvamos a Isabella en el hospital. La chica se levantó de la cama y acercándose a la puerta de la habitación, le puso seguro. Luego miró a Phineas… un tanto emocionada. Era el desinhibidor haciendo su terrible efecto.

- Yo también te quiero Phineas – respondió ella – No sabes cuánto…

- Isabella… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella sencillamente de un empujón lo lanzó hacia la cama. Phineas cayó de espaldas.

(Nota del Autor: ¿Qué debería seguir? Pregunté si querían eroge, pero me pidieron que "no me pase". Juzguen si esto es pasarse o no, para seguirlo, o en caso contrario suavizarlo. Ustedes eligen… así que dejen su opinión en los reviews).


	7. Desunión

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

(Nota del Autor: Respondemos a los reviews. Veamos...

_**"Esta aventura me recuerda a Matrix, pero es bacán. Lo que extraño es la  
intriga que pusiste en Higurashi, apenas es el quinto capítulo y ya se sabe  
cuan malo es el villano (a)."**_

Bueno... yo me basaba en Baldr Force Exe Resolution y Ghost in the Shell. Sobre el tema, que dices, esta historia ya no es tanto un misterio, sino como dice el título una rebelión. Y una de las razones para que se arme una resistencia como la descrita es que realmente el villano tiene que ser malo maloso. Pero no se preocupen, que el villano no es el gancho de la historia. Lo es algo más...

Siguiente review...

_**"Un capítulo dedicado al Phinbella. Pero es exagerado lo que se ve, digo  
¿qué sigue? ¿una escena de cama? O.o! Sólo son niños, no creo que Phineas  
e Isabella ya tengan las hormonas activas."**_

Me he tomado licencia artística, aunque podemos explicar la exageración por el tema del desinhibidor de VSS. Sobre el tema de hormonas, hay reportes y pruebas de que la pubertad empieza más pronto en los individuos de sociedades industrializadas. No los puedo enlazar aqui en la web, porque el portal no me deja, pero existen. De todos modos tranquilos, no pienso utilizar eroge con ellos dos. Es más.. tal vez ni creo que sea necesario en la historia. En Baldr Force Exe Resolution, el eroge era relleno.)

**Capítulo VII**

**(Desunión)**

Ferb estaba ahí… quieto en la base de Steppen Wolf. ¿Porqué Phineas reaccionó tan temperamentalmente con Irving? Quizo averiguarlo, y como era más un hombre de acción que de palabras, se levantó y salió hacia el hospital más cercano. Tal vez ahí estaría su hermano.

Por otro lado la tensión se había elevado en el cuarto de Isabella. Phineas le dio un suave empujón y se aparto de su lado.

- Lo siento… pero creo que esto no está bien…

- ¿Qué más da que no esté bien? Nosotros nos queremos…

Lo que tal vez los dos chicos no notaban es que había una cámara oculta en esa habitación… al igual que en todas las demás. De alguna forma VSS había logrado el poder… y era infiltrándose a todas las instituciones a través de sus dispositivos electrónicos.

La Dra. Tachibanna veía complacida desde la pantalla la tensa escena.

- ¿Acaso ese chico no la ama en realidad? Seguramente el compuesto no desinhibe totalmente en sujetos jóvenes…

Suspiró tal vez por la decepción… pero el destino le tenía preparado algo mayor.

Isabella vio que estaba actuando raro… y fue entonces que reconoció su error. Esos impulsos no eran los que ella sentía. ¿Acaso sería por el arma disparada por VSS?

- Phineas… ¿Acaso me paso algo en el combate?

- Bueno… - dijo el chico - un rayo te alcanzó y entonces… convulsionaste.

- ¿Y cómo llegué aquí?

- Te llevé... aun a costa de que los demás del grupo de interpongan.

- Phineas en realidad te debo la… ¡Aaagrrhh!

Isabella sintió una gran presión en el pecho. De repente comenzó a escupir esputo blanco. Phineas se asustó e intentó llamar a los médicos.

- ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

La Dra. Tachibanna veía desde su pantalla y ordenó:

- Asistente, active el aislante acústico.

Nadie podría oír las peticiones del pobre Phineas.

Sin embargo, su desesperación era mayor e intentó desesperado el único medio de primeros auxilios que conocía… la respiración artificial.

Justo cuando estaba practicando el procedimiento, Ferb logró encontrar la habitación y entró. Se sorprendió mucho de lo que vió.

- ¡Phineas! – dijo rompiendo su silencio al fin.

- Ferb… esto… yo…

En ese momento, Isabella dio un vahído y su pulso cayó a cero. Cuando los médicos llegaron ya era demasiado tarde. No lograron que el corazón reactivara pulso.

- Será puesta en bypass – dijo uno de los médicos – Así tendrán al menos tiempo para despedirse y para practicar la Transferencia Digital Orgánica si es que así lo desean.

- ¿Transferencia Digital Orgánica?

- Podemos volcar su cerebro y recuerdos en una interfaz informática, mientras esperamos un cuerpo sustituto. De esa manera, la persona no tiene exactamente que morir…

Los médicos se llevaron a Isabella a practicarle el bypass. Solo quedaron Phineas y Ferb en dicha habitación. Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente por unos minutos. Un tremendo puñetazo de Ferb hacia Phineas rompió el hielo…

- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías en lugar de llamar a los médicos? – le increpó.

- Ferb… yo lo intenté… pero…

- ¡No necesito tus excusas! La has matado… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- ¡No está muerta! – respondió Phineas – Haremos la Transferencia Digital Orgánica.

- ¿Y condenarla a ser un robot o vivir dentro de una laptop para siempre? ¡No Phineas! ¿Crees que podrá regresar a su mundo? ¿Te has puesto a pensar eso? – y le dio otro golpe.

Phineas sería bueno, pero no era tonto, así que respondió con otro golpe a su hermano.

- ¡Por supuesto que podrá regresar! Algo se nos podrá ocurrir. ¡No vuelvas a decir que no merece seguir con vida!

- El problema es que siempre se te ocurre algo y quieres que yo lo ejecute. Esta vez no Phineas.

- ¡No me interesa tu ridícula ayuda! Puedo salvar a Isabella yo solo.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser…? ¡Te odio Phineas! ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero verte nunca más!

- ¡Te odio Ferb! – le respondió su hermanastro - ¡Nunca más quiero volver a verte!


	8. La consecuencia

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

(**Nota del Autor:** Seguimos un poco más con el tema Phineas + Isabella. Se que molesta un poco, pero ya pasará. De todos modos, no se olviden que todavía hay un plan B en VSS...)

**Capítulo VIII**

**(La Consecuencia)**

La Dra. Tachibanna estaba sorprendida. Por primera vez esos dos peleaban, se golpeaban y hasta se separaban. Si algún plan podría destruir Steppen Wolf, sin duda era este. Había separado a los dos artífices… y por su discusión, sabría todavía muchas más cosas.

- Claro que me iré – dijo Ferb – Pero que te quede claro que nunca ayudaste exactamente con las ideas de verano. ¡Todo lo que era trabajo manual era yo! ¡Aún a costa de mi propia integridad!

(Nota del Autor: En varios capítulos Ferb se golpea indirectamente al construir los proyectos)

- ¿Crees que sólo saber construir serviría? ¡Las ideas son de los dos…! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? ¡Son mías! Las ideas que hago que tengamos los dos… ¡Y eso es porque nunca te has dignado a hablar hasta ahora!

- No importa lo que digas… Isabella está muerta – dijo Ferb – Ningún tonto invento podrá recuperarla. No sin su cuerpo verdadero… no sin que nuestra familia y amigos la reconozcan y sepan que no es un ente artificial o un programa… ¡Estás cometiendo un error!

Ferb salió tirando un portazo de ahí. Phineas le tiró la almohada de la cama, pero falló. Al verse solo empezó a maldecir todo cuanto pudo. Fue entonces, cuando uno de los monitores del lugar se activó y una voz empezó a hablar.

- ¿Realmente debemos tener cuerpo para vivir?

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

- Nadie de importancia… sólo digo si realmente necesitamos un cuerpo imperfecto para vivir. Patético… los humanos deseamos vivir en cuerpos imperfectos para sufrir con limitaciones que hemos superado hace ya mucho tiempo.

- Si lo dices por Isabella… no hay nada que se compare con la verdadera…

- ¿O acaso prefieres que muera? Lo que nos lleva a la duda y eterna pregunta. ¿Existe el alma? O dicho de otra forma… ¿Acaso el hombre no es más que un simple programa biológico, el cual se sirve de un cuerpo para existir? Cuando usamos un programa, lo cargamos en algún soporte ya sea CD, Disco o USB. En el soporte ese programa es inútil… pero útil. Útil porque existe dentro del soporte e inútil porque no podemos hacer nada con él. Pero cuando lo conectamos a un computador, se enlaza con las partes que le hacen falta y ese CD, USB o disco pueden tener el programa más adecuado a las necesidades de un individuo.

- Quieres decir que Isabella podría…

- Todo su ser, su esencia, estará capturado en la data. ¿Eso no es lo que quieres?

- ¿Y donde vivirá? ¿Cómo conocerá gente?

- Eso lo debe decidir ella… si quiere vivir en un cuerpo biónico o ser liberada al infinito espacio de la red, donde podrá vagar por la eternidad. De cualquier modo Isabella ha logrado la inmortalidad… no podrá ser destruida.

Phineas entendió a la voz y salió de la habitación. Iría a realizar el procedimiento, a toda costa.

Por otro lado Ferb seguía furioso con su hermano por lo que había pasado. Fue entonces cuando su celular sonó. El chico se sorprendió porque su número todavía sirviera en el futuro y contestó.

- ¿Aceptas la idea que una cárcel es cárcel aunque sea de oro?

- Claro que si… ¿Quién es?

- ¿Aceptarías entonces cometer la crueldad de sellar a un humano a una cárcel de metal? Es decir… su conciencia, porque el cuerpo es irrelevante en estos aspectos. Privado de todo cuanto necesita, de las sensaciones carnales que nos hacen hombres… por el caprichoso anhelo de vivir más tiempo o incluso de vivir eternamente. ¿Dejarás que ocurra?

- He advertido a Phineas… pero no me escucha. No quiero dañarlo, porque en el fondo…

- En el fondo no lo quieres detener porque tienes envidia. Crees que la vida fuera de la carne es desgraciada , y ciertamente lo es, pero a la vez sientes curiosidad… por ver cómo surge una nueva forma de vida… una forma eterna que personas como tú no quieres aceptar…

La voz colgó el teléfono. Ferb revisó el número pero le apareció un "Número Desconocido".

Por otro lado Phineas tenía una terrible disyuntiva. Los médicos habían aparecido ante él con una laptop. En ella se podía ver a una "Isabella" virtual… pero real.

- No habían cuerpos compatibles con ella. Ha sido volcada a un soporte informático. Es su decisión si dejamos que se libere al ciberespacio o que la tengamos confinada aquí.

- ¿Cómo podré verla? – dijo Phineas - ¿Cómo podré sentir que todavía vive?

- La única forma de ser tan "directo" con humanos que han sido sometidos a la Transferencia Digital Orgánica es usar el chip de implante de la VSS, para acceder al mundo virtual.

Fue entonces cuando Phineas entendió porqué la imaginación murió en ese mundo. Todos podían encontrarse con todos… vivos o muertos, sólo bastaba pasarlos a las plataformas informáticas y usar el chip de la VSS como moderno espiritismo. ¿Para que alguien querría crear si tenía acceso a todos vivos o muertos cuando él quisiera? ¿Podría Phineas negarse al chip de la VSS, sabiendo que con él podría volver a sentir a Isabella y su voz y su '¿Que estás haciendo?'?

Phineas estaba en disyuntiva. ¿Aceptar el chip de la VSS y destruir su imaginación, pero volver a ver a Isabella o negarse al chip y perder a Isabella para siempre?


	9. Traición

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo IX**

**(Traición)**

Los médicos seguían mirando a Phineas. El chico no podía decidirse si usar el chip de VSS o dejar todo como estaba. Era una decisión cruel… si aceptaba el chip, la rebelión de Irving no tendría sentido, pero si lo negaba, perdía una amiga.

- Quiero… el… chip… - dijo con una voz muy lenta – Para verla una vez más…

- Te internaremos inmediatamente – dijo el médico en Jefe – Por aquí…

La Dra. Tachibanna apagó el receptor donde había visto toda la escena.

- ¡Jajajajajajajja! ¡Jajajajajajaja! Eso fue condenadamente simple… ¡Jajajajajaja! Hemos ganado esta rebelión… de una manera tan fácil.

- Jefa – dijo el asistente - ¿Desea que le informemos del estado del clon de Candace Flynn?

- Por supuesto… el será parte de mi juego intelectual para destruir por completo a esos dos. Más bien, avisa al Hospital, que envíen muestras de sangre de Phineas y Ferb.

- Entendido, Jefa – respondió el asistente.

(10 días después)

En Steppen Wolf ya algunos temían lo peor de Isabella. Ni Phineas ni Ferb se habían comunicado con Irving ni con nadie. Phineas pasó todo el tiempo en el hospital, por el post operatorio, ya que se presentaron dificultades en la cirugía. Con respecto a Ferb, se le solicitaron muestras de sangre para una "donación de sangre", obteniéndose así la sangre que necesitaba VSS para sus propósitos. Ferb deambuló por la ciudad en ese lapso de 10 días, viviendo de las maneras más extrañas posibles. ¿Por qué no volvía con la resistencia? Tal vez lo hacía por miedo. Había muerto Isabella… nada sería igual ni aunque la convirtieran en un Cyborg.

Por otro lado, en el Laboratorio de VSS, la Dra. Tachibanna contemplaba a la clon de Candace Flynn junto a su equipo de científicos.

- Las pruebas y su desarrollo han sido completados. Ya es toda una adolescente de 15 años…

- Dime, Candace Flynn… ¿Cuál es tu objetivo?

- Demostrar que Phineas y Ferb son malos chicos – respondió ella – Tu equipo me preparó mostrándome todos los recursos necesarios.

- Y si colaboras… forzaremos a ese tal Jeremy Jhonson a casarte contigo. ¿Estás de acuerdo con este trato?

- No podría haber pedido un trato mejor por algo tan fácil…

- Dra. Tachibanna – dijo uno de los científicos – Hemos concluido el análisis de la sangre y genes de Phineas y Ferb. Estamos listos para darles los resultados.

- Candace, puedes retirarte. VSS te dará todo lo que necesites. Recuerda que lo primero para comenzar el juego intelectual es localizar a los hermanos. Confiamos en que podrás ubicarlos.

- Entendido – dijo ella – Los buscaré… pero a cambio ustedes buscarán a Jeremy.

La clon de Candace, que se parecía a la original, aunque su carácter era totalmente diferente, abandonó el laboratorio. Los científicos se reunieron con la Dra. Tachibanna y empezaron.

- Hemos ubicado sus genes de la imaginación y creatividad, en los alelos P175 y P189 del genoma. Los demás del grupo de control poseen esos alelos invertidos. Está claro que esos son los responsables de sus actitudes.

- ¿Tenemos el vector vírico para inhibirlos en los sujetos experimentales?

- Estamos desarrollando el producto lo más rápido que podamos. Estará muy pronto para ser colocado en producción…

- Excelente – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna – Manténgame informada de su trabajo.

Trasladémonos un momento al Hospital donde estaban Phineas e Isabella.

- ¡Llamen a seguridad inmediatamente! ¡Seguridad! Código 9612.

La razón era muy sencilla. Ferb había descubierto que Phineas se había implantado el chip de VSS. Eso era para él, mucho peor que la muerte de Isabella. Apenas vio a Phineas y supo lo del chip y lo golpeó hasta quedarse satisfecho. Pero ahora las cosas iban por lados peores…

- ¡Es que con razón se nota que no eres mi hermano! Sólo un tonto se pondría el chip por algo tan inútil… ya murió… ¡No intentes resucitarla! – dijo Ferb cuando fue separado por los guardias.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Isabella! ¡Ella era tu amiga! – dijo Phineas intentando golpear a su hermano, pero fue retenido por los guardias.

-Traidor… traicionaste a todos los que confiaban en ti… ¿Acaso no te indignaba todo esto? ¡Te vendiste! ¡Vendiste tu imaginación para vivir una ficción de chip! ¡No puedes ser el hermano con el que vivía en verano!

- Yo siento que ella está viva… y Perry… y todos. ¡El chip me da la oportunidad de verlos!

- A costa de vender tu imaginación… de desaparecerla. ¡Traidor! – y por la rabia le escupió.

En ese momento, la clon de Candace pasaba por el hospital. Se acercó y confirmó las identidades. Entonces sacó un celular y llamó a la VSS.

- Localizamos a los dos hermanos. Nos llevarán a la resistencia inmediatamente…


	10. Falsa Amistad

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo X**

**(Falsa Amistad)**

En VSS, la Dra. Tachibanna había recibido la llamada de la clon de Candace. Nunca imaginó que sería tan efectiva.

- Haz contacto con Ferb – le respondió ella – Convéncelo para nos muestre la base de Steppen Wolf. Y cuando lo sepas, regresa. Nos prepararemos para aniquilar a esa tonta resistencia.

- ¿Acaso no ibas a desunirlos?

- Claro que si… pero luego los destruiré. Los únicos que quiero vivos son a Phineas Flynn y a Isabella. A Ferb Fletcher y su destino… lo dejo en tus manos.

- Eres… interesante… - dijo el clon Candace colgándole.

La clon no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a Ferb que salía del hospital. Pero se sorprendió al ver que no estaba enojado… estaba llorando.

- ¿Porqué…? – se quejaba el chico de pelo verde - ¿Por qué tiene que pasar esto? ¿Qué dirá Irving? ¿Qué dirán los demás…?

- Ferb… - dijo la clon fingiendo preocupación - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¡Candace! ¡Candace! – dijo el chico - ¡Estás viva! ¿Cómo te salvaste! Irving me dijo que…

- Es cierto que me alcanzaron las balas… pero logré escapar… y estuve con otro grupo rebelde ocultándome unos años…

- Estoy tan feliz… de que estés viva. ¡Esto tiene que saberlo Phineas! Ha hecho algo imperdonable… pero aún así debe saberlo…

- ¿Qué ha hecho Phineas?

Ferb le contó lo que había pasado con Isabella y a Phineas aceptando el chip de VSS.

- ¡Y te atreves a dejarlo sólo en un momento como este! – dijo Candace gritándole a Ferb.

- Candace… ¿No lo entiendes?

- Mira… te diré esto directamente. Si a Jeremy le pasara algo… yo haría hasta lo prohibido por salvarlo y verlo a mi lado. Piensa un poco Ferb… ¿Acaso te gustaría que Vannesa…?

El clon se detuvo enseguida. Se suponía que no sabía nada de Vanessa, pero naturalmente en VSS le dieron toda la información de espionaje que se obtuvo hace años atrás. Había metido la pata.

- ¿Vanessa? ¿De qué estás hablando?

- ¡Estoy dando un nombre cualquiera! – dijo el clon para despistar a Ferb – Como sea… si algo malo le pasara a la persona que quieres… ¿No harías de todo por protegerla?

- Claro que sí… pero Candace… sabes que el chip es un asunto que va mas allá… ¿Cómo le diré a Irving que nos traicionó? Phineas… nos ha traicionado.

- De eso nada – dijo la clon de Candace – Iremos a tu base y le diremos que todo fue un error. Debes perdonar a tu hermano…

- Claro Candace… yo… me sentía mal por todo esto…

La clon sonreía por dentro. Phineas y Ferb eran tan unidos que Ferb se sentía mal internamente por todo lo que le hizo a Phineas por el tema de Isabella y el chip. Lo que no sabía era que al ser tan sincero sobre sus sentimientos estaba creando un boleto a su propia destrucción.

Volvamos un momento a Phineas. Estaba en su habitación de hospital, donde se le había ofrecido el cable USB de interfaz cerebral. A su lado, la laptop donde estaba el mundo virtual de Isabella. El chico tenía los ojos rojos de llorar. Quería conectar el cable, pero sabía que hacerlo signifcaba abandonar totalmente los ideales por los que luchó. Y estaba Ferb. Le había escupido. ¿Acaso ya no eran esos inseparables amigos?

Pero el deseo de ver a Isabella primó al final… y casi como arrepintiéndose se conectó el cable. Inmediatamente su mente se puso en blanco y apareció en el mundo virtual de Isabella: Un gran salón de té, donde estaba ella sentada tomando té y otras delicias.

- Isabella… - dijo Phineas acercándose - ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Phineas? ¿Eres realmente tú? ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

- Yo… me coloqué el chip para verte. Los traicioné… a Irving y a los demás…

- Phineas…

- Me siento muy mal… ¡Esto es terrible! Yo nunca quise exponerte…

- Este es nuestro mundo… - dijo ella – Seremos felices aquí…

- ¿Y la imaginación? ¿Dónde está eso por lo que luchamos?

- Tienes razón… pero yo no puedo salir de aquí… podemos ser imaginativos dentro de este mundo. Después de todo… era esto o morir. Y yo no quería morir…

- Y no lo hubiera permitido tampoco… - dijo Phineas sonrojándose.

- Al fin valoras lo que siento… - dijo Isabella.

- Jamás debí siquiera dudarlo. Fui un tonto…


	11. Masacre

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XI**

**(Masacre)**

- ¿Qué Phineas se colocó el Chip de VSS? ¿Qué estás diciendo Ferb?

Steppen Wolf estaba toda trastocada. Esa noticia no podía ser cierta. ¿Phineas Flynn era un traidor? ¿Se había vendido a la VSS por una falsa ilusión?

- Isabella perdió su cuerpo físico y Phineas aceptó el chip para verla en un universo virtual – respondió Candace entrando.

- ¡Tu…! – dijo Irving temblando – Te vi… estabas muerta….

- Supongo que te equivocaste…

- Aún así… Phineas nos ha traicionado. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Por otro lado, en el mundo virtual de Isabella, las cosas ya no eran tan románticas.

- Libérame a la red por favor Phineas.

- No quiero… - dijo el chico – Te perderás…

- Déjame ser libre… tengo la impresión de que esto no está bien.

- ¿Cómo te podré ver? ¿Nos encontraremos?

- Por supuesto… en la red podré aparecer en el objeto que más quieras. Desconéctate de este mundo y libérame… por favor.

Phineas suspiró resignado y se desconectó del mundo virtual. Llamó a los médicos y les explicó lo que pasaba. Isabella fue liberada a la Internet.

Por otro lado, el clon de Candace había convencido a todos en Steppen Wolf de que Phineas era inocente. Convencidos dejaron a Ferb quedarse con ellos. Luego salió rápidamente y se dirigió a la VSS. La Dra. Tachibanna esperaba con un exoesqueleto en su laboratorio.

- Tenemos todo listo… te pondrás esta gran armadura y podremos ir a ejecutar el final de esa resistencia. Phineas e Isabella están en el hospital… así que estamos a salvo.

- ¿Acaso vas a ir tu también?

- Por supuesto – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna mostrando otro exoesqueleto – Me deleitaré destruyendo a Irving por todo lo que hizo a VSS.

- ¿Iremos sólo los dos exoesqueletos?

- Claro que no… llevaremos a nuestros robots soldados, para que completen la tarea.

Isabella estaba en la red, que podía ser vista como una auténtica carretera de información. Decidió que iría a animar a sus amigos… y enrumbó hacia la red de Steppen Wolf. ¡Ay de ella!

Por otro lado Phineas decidió también ir hacia Steppen Wolf. Si había de pagar el pecado de su traición… lo haría. De ese modo la conciencia la pesaría menos…

Por alguna razón el destino había querido que todos fueran a Steppen Wolf ese día. El escenario era sencillamente indescriptible. Si la Dra. Tachibanna llegaba con sus refuerzos… ocurriría algo nunca antes visto… una venganza sin escrúpulos.

"_**Acceso ilegal al sistema detectado"**_

Las alarmas de los computadores de Steppen Wolf alertaron a todos. Irving vió en su monitor que un objeto no identificado, tomaba control de un altavoz y empezó a emitir sonidos.

- ¿Irving? ¿Chicos?

- Isabella… ¿Eres tú…? - dijo el Baljeet del futuro. Al ver esta situación Irving se confió y desactivó la alarma.

- Chicos he venido a verlos… ¿Están todos bien?

- No puedo creer que te haya pasado esto – dijo Irving – Intentaremos que tengas un cuerpo propio… para que vivas lo más cercano a un humano.

- Chicos, quiero decirles que no odien a Phineas. El… está confundido… por todo esto… y bueno, se colocó el chip porque se preocupaba por mí… porque sobre todo era su amiga…

En ese momento Phineas entró a la base. El grupo entero lo miró.

- ¡Traidor! – le gritó Irving - ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo te admiraba!

- ¿No escuchan lo que les digo? – preguntó Isabella – No tuvo la culpa de…

El sonido de un golpe sonó en el lugar. Era Bufford golpeando a Phineas.

- ¿Cómo pudiste llevarla a todo esto? ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Isabella… traidor!

Un golpe resonó de nuevo en el lugar. Era Ferb… golpeando a Bufford.

- ¡Ya basta! – dijo como alterado – Mi hermano no tiene la culpa de nada. Aquí el único culpable ha sido VSS. Ellos fueron los que le hicieron esto a Isabella. ¡Nadie golpeará a mi hermano y lo llamará traidor! ¡Los culpables son los de VSS!

(**Nota del Autor: **En este momento, detengan su lectura y busquen el tema de Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence. Se llama '_**The Ballade of Puppets- The ghost awaits in the world beyond**_' y se encuentra en YouTube. No sigan leyendo hasta que tengan esa canción sonando.)

- Mira a quien tenemos aquí… - dijo la clon de Candace entrando con el exoesqueleto. Todos los tontos reunidos… para su ceremonia.

- ¿Acaso no estás…? – dijo Irving

- ¡Claro que los traicioné! Todo este tiempo creyeron que Phineas era el verdadero traidor y no era así… dando tiempo a VSS de empezar su plan.

Tras ella aparecieron los refuerzos de VSS, varios robots armados. Pero en eso, uno de ellos comenzó a moverse de forma extraña.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo?

- Sabía que estar en la red era lo mejor…

- ¡Isabella! – dijo la clon de Candace. No pudo seguir porque ese robot se abalanzó contra el exoesqueleto - ¡Irving, chicos! Prepárense para luchar… la entretendré para que se preparen…

- ¡Ataquen ahora! – dijo Candace a los robots.

- No funcionará… - dijo Isabella – Acabo de activar la alarma y he bloqueado a tus sistemas por un tiempo. No ganarás… traidora…

"_**Alerta en la base. Acceso ilegal. Activando todos los mecanismos de defensa… Sistemas de Seguridad en máxima alerta."**_

Phineas y Ferb decidieron resolver sus diferencias y se unieron al comité que defendería a Steppen Wolf de esa traidora. Usando las armas que Irving proporcionó a todos, comenzaron a atacar a los robots paralizados. Pero entonces…

"_**Acceso de virus encontrado. Sistema incapaz de eliminar accesos de…"**_

El sistema colapsó y se abrieron todas las puertas de inmediato. Detrás de cada una, habían varios robots de VSS esperando. Los robots de Candace recuperaron la movilidad y Candace se colocó delante de todos ellos.

- No nos detendrás… - dijo Bufford - ¡Aquí tienes tu merecido… traid…!

Candace usó su exoesqueleto para con una especie de brazo biónico decapitar a Bufford. El resto se quedó quieto… hasta ver que la sangre salía a chorro del cuello del ya muerto chico.

- ¡Noooo! – gritó Irving disparando contra Candace y los robots. Sus camaradas lo imitaron, pero los robots se abalanzaron contra ellos y empezaron a destrozarlos.

- ¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Isabella! ¡Phineas! – gritó Ferb. A su llamado, también los siguieron otros miembros de Steppen Wolf - ¡Huyamos! ¡Vamos a la puerta de escape!

En ese momento todo el escuadrón de Irving era eliminado por los robots de VSS.

Ferb se dirigió con los demás hacia la puerta de escape. Estaban llenos de miedo. Irving había muerto de una manera terrible delante de ellos… decapitados.

- ¿Isabella? – preguntó Ferb.

- Aquí estoy – dijo ella desde el cuerpo de un robot de VSS – Todos ellos siguen adelante. No tendremos problemas para escapar…

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de escape, Ferb tuvo el peor susto de su vida cuando al abrirse vio a la Dra. Tachibanna en exoesqueleto. No la reconoció porque nunca la había visto… pero su rostro con una mirada diabólica y los robots de VSS tras ella le hicieron suponer que eso no era un comité de rescate necesariamente.

Los robots dispararon hacia los demás que escapaban y con una gran precisión cada uno de los antiguos miembros de VSS caían muertos: Django, Baljeet y muchos otros más.

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Vamos por otro camino! – dijo Ferb corriendo por el lado contrario con los únicos que quedaban: Phineas e Isabella - ¡A la salida principal!

Algunos otros de Steppen Wolf los cubrían disparándoles a la Dra. Tachibanna y a los robots, pero los exoesqueletos eran tan bien diseñados, que las balas de Steppen Wolf sólo rebotaban y luego un tremendo golpe destrozaba el cuerpo de estos incipientes soldados.

Al llegar a la salida principal se vieron rodeados por Candace y su tropa. Por el lado de atrás estaban rodeados por la Dra. Tachibanna y su tropa. Estaban atrapados… ya nada podían hacer. Todos los demás miembros de Steppen Wolf estaban muertos a sus pies. Salvo…

- Esto aún no ha terminado… – dijo Irving incorporándose aunque herido - ¡No ganarás VSS!

- Estúpido humano… - dijo la Dra. Tachibanna apretando un botón de su exoesqueleto.

En ese momento todas las salidas de la base se cerraron automáticamente. Aún así… Irving no se rindió…

- No me detendrán…

La Dra. Tachibanna le disparó una bala que le destrozó literalmente la cabeza, quedando como un pollo descabezado literalmente. El cuerpo cayó hacia un lado ante el horror de Phineas, Ferb e Isabella.

- Sólo quedan ustedes tres – dijo la clon de Candace – No sean los héroes y entréguense inmediatamente a VSS. Todos los demás ya están muertos.

- Hagan caso – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna y seré misericordiosa - ¡Arréstenlos!

Y dos de sus robots, se acercaron y rápidamente tomaron prisioneros a los tres. Los días de Steppen Wolf estaban terminados. La resistencia había muerto.


	12. Captura

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XII**

**(Captura)**

Los robots condujeron a Phineas, Ferb e Isabella junto con la Dra. Tachibanna y el clon de Candace a los laboratorios de VSS. Los capturados temían por sus vidas y con mucha razón al ver el actuar de Tachibanna y Candace.

- Y bueno… - dijo la clon de Candace - ¿Qué debería hacerles…?

En eso entró la Dra. Tachibanna con una laptop y un cable USB.

- Creo que tomaré a Isabella como prisionera…

- ¡A Isabella no! ¡Detente! – gritó Phineas.

- De eso nada… - dijo Tachibanna y conectó un cable al robot donde estaba Isabella – Con esto ella será prisionera dentro de poco.

- No te lo perdonaré – le respondió Ferb – Los has matado a todos…

- Finalmente tendremos nuestro juego intelectual… estoy tan emocionada…

- ¿Acaso esto es un juego para ti? Las vidas que has tomado y haz destruido…

- Ferb… - le dijo Tachibanna – No creí que fueras así… ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te refieres a esa visión obsoleta del hombre?

- ¿Obsoleta…? ¡No somos tus máquinas!

- La neurología mecánica ha resucitado la teoría del hombre como máquina del Siglo XVIII. Hemos decidido salir de la teoría de la selección natural y por eso el hombre ahora busca vivir en hardware más adecuado. No necesitamos la imaginación en este mundo, porque la Inteligencia Artificial ya se encarga de todo. Ese es el verdadero avance…

- ¿Y crees que una máquina va a arreglar todos tus problemas?

- ¿Acaso eso no es lo que han estado haciendo? Creando máquinas… para pasárselo bien. Dicho de otra manera, solucionar su problema de aburrimiento. Ustedes han hecho lo mismo…

- ¡No es así! – dijo Isabella desde la laptop – Ellos no son como tú…

- Vamos a conectarnos todos a la interfaz virtual y resolvamos esta disputa – respondió Tachibanna - ¡Candace, prepara todo!

La clon obedeció y preparó los cables… pero entonces surgió un problema.

- Ferb Fletcher no tiene interfaz. ¿Qué haremos con él?

- Parece que sólo tu hermano jugará conmigo… ¿O qué dices? Te metemos en una cámara de digitalización…

- No voy a escapar. Hazlo…

- Ah, te advierto… que si cometes un error o "pierdes" ya no podrás regresar a tu cuerpo. De cualquier modo no querrás regresar después de lo que te voy a hacer.

- ¡Estoy listo para tu desafío!

- Pues empecemos de una vez… ahora las reglas: Tendremos dos rondas. Una por cada uno de ustedes. No pienso jugar con ambos a la vez. Primero serás tú… Ferb Fletcher. Y la clon de Candace será la contraria. Phineas e Isabella podrán ayudarte, pero el que deberá responder a todo serás tú. Si pierdes el juego… perderás tu vida… porque el mundo virtual se reseteará. Si ganas, pasarás a la siguiente ronda, pero en ella el jugador principal será Phineas.

- Aún no se dé que trata tu desafío…

- Vayan todos al mundo virtual y lo sabrán muy pronto…

Ferb tembló un poco. ¿Qué pasaba si el desafío era en algo en lo que no era hábil?

- No te preocupes Ferb – le dijo Isabella – Nosotros te ayudaremos…

El chico supo que no podía escapar y que tenía que aceptar el desafío de la Dra. Tachibanna para vengar a Steppen Wolf, que había caído por intentar protegerlos.

- Sólo dime por qué haces esto… ¿Haz hecho todo por jugar?

- Mi desafío es algo mayor. Ustedes eran los chicos más creativos de su época, la última que conoció la imaginación. Si los derroto en este juego… todas las futuras generaciones sabrán que la imaginación es inútil y me perpetuaré en los anales de la historia.

- Así que es por eso no… ¡Pues bien! ¡Te derrotaré Dra. Tachibanna! Y demostraré que la imaginación es mayor que los sueños de grandeza de una loca…

- Te haz olvidado que yo seré tu oponente – respondió Candace.

- Da igual quien sea… los derrotaré y mostraré que las dos están erradas. La imaginación no es mala… es buena… y ayuda a crear un mundo mejor… ¡Y no tus falsas ilusiones de chips!

- Aunque tu hermano haya decidido tener uno… ¡Jajajajaja! Morderás el polvo Ferb Fletcher… y sus nombres quedarán infames para siempre.

- Veamos si eso es verdad… ¡Vamos de una vez al desafío! Tú… falsa Candace…

- Ya veremos quién es el falso aquí… ¡Ferb Fletcher!


	13. Juego Intelectual: Ronda 01

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XIII**

**(Juego Intelectual: Ronda 01)**

Ferb y los demás fueron transportados al mundo virtual. Ferb usando la cabina de digitalización, Phineas con el chip de VSS e Isabella usando un cable de conexión de red. Candace y la Dra. Tachibanna usaron los implantes de chip.

Entonces todos aparecieron dentro del patio de la casa de Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher. Era ese patio trasero donde habían ocurrido las aventuras de verano. El observador podía ver a Candace en un lado y a Ferb en el otro, encarándose, pero separados un trecho. Detrás de ellos, la Dra. Tachibanna para el lado de Candace y Phineas e Isabella para el lado de Ferb.

- Aquí empieza mi desafío… - dijo Candace - ¡Aparece, Linda Flynn!

Linda Flynn apareció delante de Candace. Naturalmente, era un holograma, pero con recuerdos implantados. La "madre" de Candace tomó la palabra.

- Phineas… Ferb… ustedes dos se han comportado muy mal. Han desobedecido mis órdenes y se han involucrado en actividades peligrosas… ¡Son chicos malos!

- Eso no es verdad… - dijo Ferb – Estás mintiendo… ¡Nunca hemos sido malos!

Linda Flynn desapareció. Candace entonces tomó la palabra.

- El desafío será entonces que demuestres que nunca han hecho nada malo. Por eso el contrincante soy yo, el clon de Candace. Ella sabía todos sus planes y tiene toda la información para demostrar que son malos. Si logro demostrar que son malos… entonces demostraré que su imaginación es la causa de todo esto. ¡Porque todos sus planes se basan en eso!

- ¿Y cómo se que estás diciendo la verdad?

La Dra. Tachibanna se levantó. Hizo brillar el lugar y aparecieron frases en rojo y azul.

- _Cada vez que diga algo en azul… estoy denotando una teoría. Algo que puede corresponderse a los hechos que pasaron en Danville de 2009. Sin embargo, a estos hechos les falta algo para confirmar su veracidad y para ello deberán argumentarlo_.**Y cada vez que diga algo en rojo… estoy diciendo la verdad. Una verdad que no admite duda, por ser la premisa de este juego. Espero que esto baste para saber cuál es la verdad y cual la especulación.**

(Nota del Autor: Denoto azul como texto cursiva y rojo por texto en negrita por ser más fácil para leer en esta web. Y si se preguntan porque uso el mismo recurso del fic anterior… es porque realmente es un debate adecuado. ¿Son malos realmente con Candace?)

- Por mi perfecto – dijo Ferb – Estoy listo para demostrarte que realmente nosotros somos los buenos aquí…

- Tendrás que demostrar porque Candace siempre se exasperaba con sus planes.

- Muy bien… - dijo Ferb . ¡Escucha mi verdad azul! _Candace Flynn está enamorada de Jeremy Jhonson… es por esto que ella intenta caerle lo más bien posible. Al ser así… ella teme que nuestras acciones hagan a Jeremy cambiar de opinión…y por eso intenta acusarnos._

- Hay algo que no puede ser explicado con esta teoría tuya. Podría destrozarla con el rojo – dijo Candace – Pero prefiero ver tus respuestas: Cuando Candace aprendió a estacionarse, no había influencia de Jeremy en sus acciones. ¿Cuál es tu explicación?

- Ah… - dijo Ferb – Eso es fácil… _Candace Flynn intentaba aprender a conducir para poder enamorar a Jeremy mostrando que podía conducir. Al ver que manejar un camión monstruo podía servir para su objetivo decidió ignorar el acusarnos a pesar de tener pruebas._

- Jajajajajaja... mira qué respuesta tan tonta. Pero bueno, es efectiva. Pero esto no acabó… durante la feria de Medio Verano, Candace les pidió ayuda para poder ser la modelo de la marca de cosméticos: Chica Ideal. Jeremy no estaba ahí… ¿Cuál es la explicación?

- Es fácil… _Candace intentó ser la Chica Ideal de modo que pudiera ser atractiva ante Jeremy._

En eso una estaca dentro de ese mundo virtual atravesó a Candace. El golpe fue tremendo porque esa Candace cayó al suelo… chorreando sangre.

- Feerb… - dijo ella – Date prisa y termínalo. Di 'Por eso, nosotros somos buenos' y acábame pronto. Es tu victoria perfecta…

- No... – dijo Ferb – Algo más te estás ocultando. Y la victoria es algo que obtienes, no que te dan.

- Pero que idiota que eres… y yo que te iba a dejar ganar. ¡No te daré ninguna oportunidad! – en ese momento, la estaca desapareció de Candace y con una mirada maléfica se incorporó – Tu gran teoría… se basa en el amor de Candace. Y por esto te responderé con el rojo: **Jeremy Jhonson no es la causa de las acusaciones de Candace Flynn. Ninguna de sus actuaciones se vio influida por Jeremy Jhonson. **¿Qué responderás a esto?

- Ferb… no te rindas – dijo Phineas – Podemos ayudarte… recuerda lo del tobogán…

- Entendido Phineas… - Ferb miró a Candace – Si no es verdad que Jeremy es la causa… hay muchas más formas de explicarlo todo. _Candace llamó a ese programa 'Atrapa' para intentar buscar evidencia externa. Eso quiere decir que o bien somos malos y necesitaba ayuda o que estaba haciendo todo esto para llamar la atención de sus amigos._

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¿Llamar la atención? Que tonto eres… **Candace no llamó a 'Atrapa' para intentar ser el centro de atención de algún medio televisivo. Sus motivos eran puros.**

- Dices que Candace llamó al programa porque estaba convencida de que ellos podrían demostrarle a Linda Flynn de que éramos malos.

- Así es… - dijo Candace - ¿Qué responderás a eso?

- Puedo decir que _Candace cree erróneamente que somos malos por algún malentendido._

- Esa teoría tiene muchos huecos. Veamos… el concurso del Rally. Primero empecemos con los hechos: **Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher tomaron el auto de su madre y lo reconstruyeron en un auto de Rally.** Además… _ustedes dos hicieron trampa en esa carrera._

- Es cierto que tomamos el auto, pero eso no quiere decir que seamos malos. Linda Flynn nos dio su consentimiento.

- ¿Y qué dices con el hecho de usar un control remoto? ¿Acaso eso no es un situación de trampa?

- Te responderé con rojo falsa Candace… **en Danville es ilegal que un menor de 16 años pueda conducir un automóvil.**

**-** Lo que nos lleva a que hicieron pasarse por mayores y condujeron. Acabas de autoinculparte. Es por eso que lo digo de nuevo en azul… _ustedes dos hicieron trampa, falsificando su edad._

- De eso nada… - dijo Ferb – Es cierto que no podíamos conducir, por eso creamos el control remoto. De esa forma no se rompe el requerimiento legal.

- ¿Y el usar el control desde una posición privilegiada? Recuerda que… **Ferb Fletcher condujo con un control remoto desde una altura razonable donde podía ver toda la pista. **Eso puede ser un tema de discusión… _pero es trampa._

Ferb no supo que responder. Aunque no lo sabía… eso era técnicamente trampa.

- **El desconocimiento de una ley no exime su cumplimiento. **Estás frito Ferb…

- Nadie nos dijo que no se podía conducir desde zonas altas…

- Que respuesta tan infantil. Pero hay más… cuando construyeron la nave espacial volvieron a usar el auto de su madre. ¿No creerás que cometieron el error dos veces?

- **No conducimos el auto de Linda Flynn **– respondió Ferb – Tan sólo lo usamos para poder arrancar los motores. Es por esto _que no estábamos desobedeciendo ninguna ley con respecto a conducir vehículos._

- Llevaron el auto al espacio. A que de seguro su madre no les dio permiso para sacarlo de la atmósfera terrestre… _sustraer un auto así, es un delito._

En ese momento una estaca se incrustó en Ferb, porque no tenía como responder a eso.

- ¡Ferb! – dijo Phineas.

- Esto es divertido – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna – Estamos empates…

- Esto no es nada… - dijo Ferb - ¡Sigue… tu falsa Candace!

- La otra razón que tengo es la actitud de su hermana. **Cuando ocurrió el incidente del DVD en la cámara de tráfico ustedes dos estuvieron dispuestos a ayudarla.** Sin embargo, al final Candace se vio en la disyuntiva de ayudar a Phineas o perder el disco. _Está claro que ustedes dos orquestaron la situación, para intentar pasarla a su lado._

- ¿Acaso no se te ha pasado por la mente que otros factores influyen en nuestro mundo? **Sólo somos niños…** no intentes que expliquemos todo. ¡Repite esto! 'No hubieron acciones de terceros que influyan en el caso de la cámara de tráfico'.

- Claro… **No hubieron…** - la verdad roja se desintegró. Nadie sabía de Perry, por eso era imposible afirmar eso.

- No puedes decirlo… ¡Estás perdida!

Otra estaca se clavó en Candace. Ya eran dos, contra una que tenía Ferb. Esa falsa Candace estaba en serios líos.

- Entonces iré por otro lado. Volvamos a otro evento donde fueron malos. El evento de la Bola de Bolos gigante. _Ciertamente me pusieron en peligro al dejarme manipular una bola tan grande con un pésimo giroscopio. Eso pudo haberme matado._ Lo que quiere decir que… ¡Son malos!

- Pésima idea – dijo Ferb – **Candace fue la única que entrando por voluntad desobedeció las indicaciones que te dimos – **una estaca entonces atravezó a Candace – **Y todavía hay más… tu idea era llevarlo ante nuestros padres para que te dieran la tarjeta de crédito y arruinarnos financieramente – **otra estaca atravesó el cuerpo de Candace - **Finalmente quisiste delatarnos para convencer a Jeremy de que se case contigo… **¡Eso es mentirle!

Finalmente otra estaca atravesó a Candace. La mujer ya parecía un alfiletero debido a los golpes, pero por ser un mundo virtual, no podía morir… era solamente una tortura simbólica. Sin embargo Candace escupió sangre al recibir el impacto.

- Feerb… acábalo pronto. Di ahora, 'es por esto que Candace está loca o mentalmente inestable' y me destruirás.

- De ningún modo. No dejaré que te vayas tan rápido… y eso es por usurpar la figura de nuestra hermana. Algo ocultas todavía…

- Ya no tengo nada… - dijo tosiendo sangre la clon – Date prisa…

- Nada de eso… - dijo Ferb – Quiero saber de dónde alimentas la tonta idea de que somos malos.

- Jajajaja… - dijo la clon riéndose muy bajo – Si que eres un tonto. Te doy la oportunidad de ganar dos veces… pero aún así…

- Muéstrale nuestra arma final – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna.

- Muy bien, Ferb Fletcher – dijo la clon de Candace – Entonces enfréntate a mi telaraña de la verdad. No podrás contraatacar.

- ¡Hazlo! – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna – Muéstrales el peor escenario.

- No… - dijo Isabella – Ese escenario no…

- **Durante la construcción del teletransportador en el asunto de Candace en el cuerpo de Perry, ustedes no consideraron el posible intercambio de mentes…**

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

- **De ese modo, al poner a Candace ahí, eso fue una gran irresponsabilidad.**

Una segunda estaca atravesó el cuerpo de Ferb.

- ¡Ferb! ¡Resiste!

- No puedes usar el rojo para decir eso. _Nadie sabía que Candace tropesaría._

- Pero estaban en la condición de prevenirlo. **A lo largo de sus planes siempre usaron medidas de seguridad: Cascos, elementos inofensivos.** No veo razón de que no lo hayan hecho ahora. **Fueron irresponsables al construir un invento basado en una película antigua.**

Otra tercera estaca se clavó en Ferb. No podía contra argumentar.

- Y antes de que alguien salga a la defensa de Ferb… debo decir que **Perry desapareció antes del intercambio. Es decir, el cuerpo físico de Candace estuvo expuesto a los peligros de su vida de ornitorrinco. **Y todo eso fue causado por ustedes.

Otra vez, una cuarta estaca atravesó a Ferb. El pobre chico ya no podía ni hablar y sólo escupía sangre por el dolor. Fue entonces cuando…

- Finalmente… - dijo Candace – el peor ejemplo de maldad es que no usaron ninguna fotografía de Candace, sino que fue esa fea foto del inicio. **En la familia Flynn existía un completo álbum fotográfico. **Es por esto que son chicos malos.

Dos estacas aparecieron y atravesaron a Ferb transversalmente. Era el fin.

- Phineas… - dijo Ferb – Haz que pare ya… el dolor es terrible. Y no puedo morir…

- ¡Ferb! ¡No digas eso! – dijo su hermano - ¡Te salvaré!

- Ayúdame… a morir… porque no lo soporto más…

La Dra. Tachibanna se acercó a Ferb y le inyectó algo. El chico murió.

- El ganador de la primera ronda es la clon Candace Flynn – sentenció ella.


	14. Juego Intelectual: Ronda 02

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XIV**

**(Juego Intelectual: Ronda 02)**

Phineas estaba con los ojos agrandados al ver lo que había pasado. Su hermano le había pedido que lo dejara morir. ¿Qué dolor tan grande habría experimentado para pedir semejante resolución? Y no sólo el dolor físico, sino el dolor mental, de haber perdido, de saber que aparentemente eran chicos malos.

- Creo que Candace pasará a segunda ronda. Luego seguiremos tu y yo, en una tercera ronda, claro está si sobrevives – sentenció la Dra. Tachibanna.

- Impedonable… - dijo en voz baja - ¡Imperdonable! ¡Ven ahora, falsa Candace! Pagarás caro el haberle hecho esto a Ferb. Te destruiré…

- Muy bien… veamos si puedes hacerme eso… Phineas Flynn.

- Esto claro que lo haré… lo haré por la memoria de Ferb – dijo mirando el cuerpo de su hermano en las estacas – Y así todo terminará…

- Muy bien – dijo Candace – Reanudemos, donde nos quedamos. Ferb murió en el argumento de que la pusieron en peligro flagrante con lo del ornitorrinco. Naturalmente ella no los apoya.

- Eso crees tú… - dijo Phineas – Escucha esta verdad. **Cuando Perry se perdió y se realizó el concierto en la azotea de ese edificio, Candace cantó en coro con nosotros.**

- Tú… maldito… - dijo Candace sin poder contestar.

- _Es por esto que la teoría de que Candace no nos apoya es falsa._

**- **¡Jajajajaja! Lo dices en azul… así que no estás seguro.

- **Candace nos apoyó, aunque presionada por su amiga Stacy en ese día en el Spa.**

Una estaca atravesó a Candace. La clon supo que su teoría se desmoronaba.

- Es una adolescente… _los adolescentes son convenidos._ Inclusive con sus rivales.

- Eso dices, falso clon de Candace. Te enseñaré que no es así. **Cuando Candace me rescató del puente en el caso del DVD con pruebas dijo: '¿Y dejarte caer? Serás un fastidio… pero eres mi hermano' Y luego me abrazó.**

Otra estaca atravesó a Candace. La mujer posiblemente no durara más tiempo en ese estado.

- Todavía puede explicarse con que era convenida. _Candace finge amar a sus hermanos porque de otra forma calificaría como extraña ante los ojos de su madre._

- ¡Eso es falso! – dijo Isabella.

- ¿Ah?

- Cuando Perry supuestamente puso un huevo… **Candace se hizo a cargo diciendo que los huevos necesitaban calor y no tecnología. **_Este modo de actuar es conflictivo con el plan de delatarlos. La única forma de explicarlo es que Candace realmente no finge querer a sus hermanos, sino que decida atraparlos según el tipo de plan_ – respondió Isabella.

- Eso… tiene una forma de explicarse… probablemente Perry…

- ¡Escucha la verdad roja! – le dijo Isabella – **Candace protegió el "huevo de Perry" de la tecnología de sus hermanos. Es decir, no estaba intentando capturarlos, aún cuando ese plan le daría las pruebas suficientes. **_Es decir que no estaba fingiendo._

Una estaca volvió a atravesar a Candace. Ya estaba muy débil.

- Isabella… yo podría… - dijo Phineas.

- Yo me encargo Phineas. Tú te encargarás de ella… por haber hecho todo esto – señalando a la Dra. Tachibanna – Sólo preocúpate por eso…

- Bien… - dijo Candace algo débil – Entonces pasemos a tus pecados y no a los míos.

- Como quieras, farsante…

- _Phineas Flynn nunca ha correspondido tus sentimientos hacia él._

Phineas se quedó en shock al oír eso.

- ¿Cuáles sentimientos, Isabella?

- ¡Jajajajaja! – dijo Candace – No lo sabe. ¡Eso ya es un punto para mí!

- Phineas… ¿No lo recuerdas?

- Aquí tendrás tu final, estúpida exploradora. ¡Escucha la verdad! – dijo Candace – **Cuando construyeron la montaña rusa, Isabella miró a Phineas con ojos enamorados. El otro no se dio cuenta.**___Es decir, que Phineas ignora tus sentimientos._

Una estaca atravesó a Isabella, porque internamente negó la situación. No se podía negar el texto rojo, sin sacrificar los puntos del juego intelectual. Candace sonrió. Si ponía todo eso en disyuntiva, Isabella perdería.

- Eso es mentira… _yo no me di cuenta de los ojos de Isabellla – _intentó arreglar Phineas.

- ¡Mentira! **Cuando hicieron el set de ropa 'Todo verano', Isabella cosió telas en forma de Phineas y corazones y tampoco te diste cuenta.**

- ¡Isabella… no lo dudes! – dijo Phineas.

Ella dudó otra vez y la estaca la atravesó.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Prefiero… perder… a admitir ante esta farsante que realmente no te has fijado en lo que pienso de ti. No puede ser cierto… Phineas… no puedes ser tan despistado.

- _Estaba ocupado con los inventos, era difícil que me diera cuenta de lo que decía Isabella._

- ¿Y llamabas a su tropa y demás? – dijo Candace – Estabas ignorándola. Esto será la prueba final. **En el caso del extraterrestre Meap, Phineas Flynn llamó a Meap la 'cosa más adorable del mundo'. **_En tu posible viaje al futuro, no se aclaró quien quedaría casado con Isabella García Shapiro.___Pero sucedió esto… **Ferb Fletcher le dio un guiño a Isabella. **_Por esa razón, puedo pensar que realmente el que se casará con Isabella será Ferb._

El rostro de Isabella se batió en muecas. Sabía que si dudaba otra vez, una estaca la atravesaría y sería el fin del juego. Phineas se dio cuenta y le advirtió:

- ¡Isabella, no lo dudes! ¡No se te ocurra!

- Entonces repítelo en rojo – le exigió ella – Dilo: 'Phineas Flynn se casará con Isabella García Shapiro'.

- _Phineas Flynn se casará con Isabella García Shapiro._ Soy un niño, no puedo saber con quién me casaré en el futuro… por eso lo dije en azul.

- ¡Jajajajja! – dijo Candace – Ahora solo falta que de mi verdad roja y todo acabará…

- ¡No lo dudes Isabella!

- Tú… - le dijo ella – Ni siquiera estás seguro…

- ¡Este es tu fin, Isabella!** Tras el proyecto de lanzar un cohete al espacio, Isabella invitó a Phineas al baile de esa noche. Sin embargo, Phineas invitó a Ferb. **_Esto demuestra que si hay algún interés de Phineas en Isabella… es meramente técnico y no de amor. _Phineas Flynn arruinó uno de los mejores momentos románticos que el verano podía ofrecerle.

Isabella dudó en ese momento de esa verdad roja y una estaca terminó por atravesarla. Sólo pudo toser sangre mientras dijo:

- Phineas… he dudado… - empezó a toser – … de todo lo que dijo… porque sé que no eres así… que en el futuro… en 20 años, nos casaremos… - volvió a toser – Duele… pero lo resistiré… por ese futuro en 20 años…

Su cabeza se ladeó para un lado y así quedo. Estaba muerta.

- La ganadora de la segunda ronda es Candace – sentenció la Dra. Tachibanna.


	15. Juego Intelectual: Ronda 03

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XV**

**(Juego Intelectual: Ronda 03)**

El simulado patio de la familia Flynn estaba ahí. En un lado el árbol donde habían empezado los planes de verano, al otro la casa. Pero eso era un holograma. A un lado, el observador lejano podía ver a un chico de pelo verde como parado. Pero no lo estaba. Eran las estacas que habían salido de por debajo de la tierra y que lo habían atravesado lateralmente, como si fuera un anticucho. Algunas entraban por un costado y salían por el contrario. Otras atravesaban sus brazos, como sujetándolo para mantener esa falsa ilusión de estar en pie. Ese cuerpo era Ferb Fletcher. A un lado suyo, con igual características estaba Isabella. También… muerta y por culpa de estacas.

Y en medio de todo Phineas Flynn. Su cara triangular nos hacía saber que era él… pero no sus gestos, ya que lágrimas bajaban por su cara, así mismo mientras sus músculos hacían todas las muecas conocidas y no conocidas de dolor. Y al otro extremo, la Dra. Tachibanna mirando todo como el águila que ve a su presa y a Candace, o bueno, la clon de Candace satisfecha por todo lo que había pasado.

- Creo que es momento de empezar la tercera ronda. De nuevo Candace a la cabeza. Te daré la oportunidad de aniquilar al último Flynn.

Phineas cerró los ojos y recordó todos los momentos que había pasado con sus amigos. Amigos… porque en realidad Ferb tampoco era su familia. Era su medio hermano y ni eso. Los padres biológicos de Ferb y los suyos eran muy distintos. Pero sabía que a pesar de las formalidades del matrimonio norteamericano, era su hermano. Así mismo en Isabella. No sabía nada de sus sentimientos y vaya manera de saberlo… en un juego de vida o muerte. Supo entonces que no podía permitir que esas dos muertes… esos dos sacrificios no queden en vano.

- ¡Candace! – gritó Phineas volviendo a la realidad - ¡Más bien diré… impostora de Candace! Por supuesto que te destruiré. Ganaré este juego… y luego seguirás tú… Dra. Tachibanna por haber hecho todo esto.

- Por supuesto… estoy ansioso por enfrentarme a alguien como tú…

- Pues empecemos… porque esto solo acabará de dos formas. La primera, siendo destruida y la segunda, destruyéndote.

- No creas que te perdonaré por matar a Isabella. No tendré miramentos. ¡Te destruiré… falsa Candace! ¡Eso no lo dudes!

- Eso lo veremos… veremos si realmente puedes destruirme… ¡Phineas Flynn!

- Muy bien… empecemos – dijo Phineas.

- Excelente… veamos… seguiremos con el tema que acabó con Isabella. ¡Jajajajaja!

- Estoy listo…

- Escucha esto entonces: **Phineas Flynn arruinó al cita que Isabella le ofrecía tras el proyecto de lanzar un cohete al espacio.** Por eso puedo decir que _su interés en Isabella era meramente técnico y no romántico._

- Bueno… pues escucha esto… - le dijo Phineas y de paso sacó su llave inglesa de su bolsillo y se la tiró a Candace. El aparato rebotó – **Durante el proyecto de la casa Embrujada, rodee a Isabella de todas las atenciones sólo por un simple caso de hipo. **_Eso puede explicarse con un interés que no sea sólo técnico… sino romántico._

Los ojos de Candace se ensancharon. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba.

- _En ese caso… sigue sin explicar porque preferir un caso de hipo a un baile romántico._

- _Tú y yo tenemos formas diferentes de ver el amor y el romance._

- ¿Cómo es posible… que digas algo tan estúpido como eso? ¡Demuéstrame que haz hecho algo bueno por Isabella! ¡Lo que sea!

- **Cuando Pinky se comió una cinta de insignias, Ferb y yo construimos un submarino.**

- Eso es ridículo… eso cualquiera que…

Una estaca atravesó a Candace. No podía contra argumentar la verdad roja.

- **Construí con Ferb una máquina para ver arcoíris por petición de Isabella.**

- Pero olvidas que Isabella lo dijo… **ella quería ver unicornios… porque ya había visto un primer arcoíris.**

Una estaca atravesó a Phineas. Y esto porque casi se le ocurrió mentir con la verdad roja.

- Entonces escucha esta verdad final… y serás aniquilada. La verdad del caso de Meap.

- **Está claro que llamaste a Meap la cosa más tierna del mundo, delante de la propia Isabella.**

Una estaca se dirigió a Phineas, pero de repente fue desviada y se clavó en el árbol.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? – dijo la falsa Candace – Imposible… es decir… **tu detector de lindura registraba interferencia cada vez que Isabella estaba cerca. Ella intentó convencerte de que ella era la fuente. **_Es por eso que la ignoraste y eso no es compatible con amar a nadie._

- Y esa es tu ruina… **después de remover el filtro que filtraba la lindura de Isabella, el aparato explotó.** **De esta manera se puede decir que Isabella es realmente muy dulce.** En otras palabras, tu verdad azul no se sostiene. **Isabella es muy dulce. **¡Es el fin!

Dos estacas transversales atravesaron a Candace, dejándola escupiendo sangre.

- Phineas… todavía hay algo más…

- Ya todo ha terminado. Si quieres la verdad de gracia… la diré… **Es por esto… que no ignoré los sentimientos de Isabella. **_Aún del modo en lo que quisiste enfocar…_

Una última estaca acabó atravesando a Candace.

- Duele… mucho…

- Siente el dolor de aquellos que haz asesinado. A mis amigos…

La clon, dejó caer su cabeza a un lado… estaba muerta.

- Imposible… ¡Imposible! – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna – Esto sencillamente es… imposible.

- Esta tercera ronda aún no ha terminado. Seguimos tú y yo. Para determinar el desafío final.

- Muy bien… - dijo la Dra. Tachibanna – Resolveremos el caso que mató a Ferb. El saber si eran malos o no. Y con eso acabaré contigo…

- Pues empecemos de una vez… ¡Estoy esperando, Dra. Tachibanna!

- **Construyeron un auto de rally usando el auto de Linda Flynn. **_De este modo violaron dos reglas, la primera conducir siendo menores de 16 años y sin brevete y la segunda es hacer trampa al usar el control desde una posición privilegiada._

- Pues escucha bien… _técnicamente todas las infracciones deben terminar en una detención policial. Al usar el control remoto, no se rompió la ley que define conducir con las manos sobre el volante. _**Nunca fuimos arrestados ese día, por lo que no se cometió infracción.**

**- **Arrgh… - dijo Tachibanna con rabia - ¿Y si ustedes conocían a los oficiales?

- **Ni yo ni Ferb tenemos una relación más que de simple presencia con los policías. No nos debemos favores ni nada por el estilo.**

La Dra. Tachibanna intentó dudar, pero una estaca que la atravesó le impidió seguir.

- ¿Porqué las estacas… me golpean a mí?

- Olvidaste que yo también tengo el chip. Cuando vine al mundo virtual, me di cuenta que hacías trampa y me encargué de corregirlo.

- ¡Eso no es nada, chiquillo! Todavía me queda lo de la posición privilegiada de Ferb. **Ferb Fletcher condujo el vehículo desde altura.** _Eso es trampa._

- Creo que no lo sabes no… **es obligación de los jurados y comentaristas de dar parte de las faltas. Si estas no son reportadas, entonces no tienen razón de existir. Ni los comentaristas ni nadie reportaron una falta… así que esta no existió.**

Una estaca atravesó a la Dra. Tachibanna. Esta vez fue por no poder contra atacar la verdad de Phineas. En ese Rally nadie hizo trampa… por más que lo pareciera.

- Bueno… entonces todavía queda el caso de Linda Flynn y los cohetes. **Su madre no les daría permiso para sacar el auto de la atmósfera terrestre.** _Lo que hicieron fue robarle el auto… y eso demuestra que son malos._

- Sigues tan equivocada como siempre… _eso sería verdad solamente si el auto no fuera parte especial del sistema de despegue._

**- **¿Ah…? Si eso dices… ¡Muéstrame los planos de los cohetes!

Phineas usó los dedos y en medio del campo de batalla apareció un holograma con los planos de los cohetes. Fue entonces…

- **Presentación de evidencias: Estos planos indican que el auto era necesario para el encendido de los cohetes. Si estos iban al espacio siguen siendo parte del cohete.**

- Eso no cambia nada… **el auto es propiedad de Linda Flynn.**

**- **Eso también puede explicarse. _Cuando Candace Flynn intentó aprender a estacionar, ella fue quien condujo. Al no tener licencia estaría en la misma situación, pero por ir acompañada de Lawrence Fletcher este asumió la responsabilidad legal._

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con este caso?

- Aún no he terminado. _Cuando Candace apareció, fue que decidimos irnos. Es decir, ella siendo la que condujo la otra vez es la que debería estar a cargo._ **El caso del cohete fue después de que aprendiera a estacionarse.** _Es decir, que si hubiera algún problema, ella y Lawrence Fletcher son los responsables._

- ¿Acaso Lawrence posee el auto? **Candace se refiere al auto de Linda Flynn como 'el auto de ella' y no como el auto familiar.**

**- Lawrence Fletcher está casado con Linda Flynn y sujetos a las obligaciones contractuales del matrimonio.**

Una estaca atravesó a la Dra. Tachibanna. Cada vez era más difícil cercar a Phineas.

- Ahora seguimos con Perry en el cuerpo de Candace. Nadie ha logrado destruir la telaraña roja que creó Candace. ¡Responde, Phineas!

- Claro que consideramos el intercambio de mentes. **Nos basamos en esa película donde ocurría el intercambio de mentes para construir el dispositivo.**

- Agghhrr… - dijo la Dra. Tachibanna – De todos modos _sigue siendo una irresponsabilidad._

_- _Eso sólo te lo crees tú… **la caída de Perry y Candace fue accidental. No estaba previsto en nuestros dispositivos de seguridad, por ser un imprevisto.**

- _La desaparición de Candace en el cuerpo de Perry prueba que no es un animal no pensante como insinúan ustedes, ya que implica que fue a algún lado. En ese caso… son mentirosos._

- De nuevo, esas son sólo ideas tuyas. _Cuando construimos el aparato para traducir sonidos animales, lo hicimos con la razón de saber algo de los chirridos de Perry. Está claro que la capacidad del habla no puede existir en un sujeto no pensante._

- Aaagrhhh… eso sencillamente no puede ser.

- _Perry es un animal pensante… por lo que no tenemos responsabilidad._

- _Eso será cierto cuando pensaron en esa teoría._** La construcción del traductor animal fue después del teletransportador. **_No pueden usar un hecho del futuro para resolver el pasado._ _Su prueba no es válida en ese contexto._

- **El primer día de verano dejé bien claro que podía 'enseñarle trucos a Perry'.**

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- _El poder enseñar trucos a alguien o algo, requiere que el sujeto tenga inteligencia. _**No puedes aprender nada si no puedes procesarlo o tener inteligencia para eso.** _Ya que Perry no es un computador, tuvo que tener inteligencia y es un animal pensante. _**Esto ocurrió el primer día de verano.**

- Eso aún así es un decir… eso no prueba nada.

- Entonces escucha esto… **cuando yo era un infante, Perry chirraba al oír las notas del xilófono. **_Escuchar las notas de música requiere inteligencia y/o pensamiento para procesarlas. Eso quiere decir que Perry es un animal pensante._

Una estaca atravesó a la Dra. Tachibanna… ya iba quedando demasiado débil para seguir. Sólo una verdad más… y la victoria sería de Phineas.

- Aún así… algunos de sus planes han afectado directamente a Candace, como cuando fue perseguida producto de su traductor animal. _Pudieron diseñar inventos que no afectasen a miembros de su familia._

- Veo que sigues insistiendo tontamente… **cuando Thaddeus y Thor estuvieron en el vecindario lo dejé claro: 'Nuestros planes son por diversión y no por competir'.** Eso elimina cualquier interpretación de ser malos.

- Cuando Thaddeus y Thor estaban ahí… - respondió Tachibanna – Aplica lo mismo de antes.

- **Esta forma de pensar era implícita en Ferb y en mí y lo fue desde el primer día de verano.**

Una última estaca atravesó a la Dra. Tachibanna. El resultado, era ella con varias estacas atravesándola de costado a costado y dos elevándola un poco, haciendo que su cuerpo cuelgue de dichas estacas.

- Phineas… duele una barbaridad… du...e…le…

- Siente el dolor de la gente que has asesinado. A todos los de Steppen Wolf.

- Me duele… por favor… ayúdame a morir…

- He destruido tus acertijos… así que ya no veo razón para torturarte innecesariamente. Haré lo que me digas…

- Gracias… Phineas… - dijo la Dra. Tachibanna mientras su cabeza colgaba a un lado y moría.

En ese momento, su cuerpo brillaba y aparecía una silueta que era similar a ella. Tal vez era una sombra o un backup de su cerebro, por si moría. Aquella silueta tomó forma de la Dra. Tachibanna, salvo que brillaba y se acercó a Phineas.

- **Phineas Flynn… en este momento, todos los accesos a este mundo virtual están cerrados. No hay forma que nadie pueda interferir con estos acontecimientos. Eres el único que está aquí… eres el único con vida todavía dentro del edificio de VSS. De cualquier modo, estoy aquí y estoy a punto de matarte…**

- ¿Acaso este es…?

- ¿Quién soy? **Por supuesto que yo no soy tú…**

**- **¿… tu último acertijo para ganar la rebelión?

- No eres un humano y no tienes vida… entonces puedes ser un programa de ordenador.

- **No hay bots creados dentro del mundo virtual.**

- Bots, dijiste, pero eso no significa que hayas creado otra cosa.

- Eso es lo que crees. **Yo no soy tú… en pocas palabras no soy producto de tu imaginación o de algún delirio que tengas…**

- De acuerdo… y si no eres ni humana ni un delirio, entonces quiere decir que eres abstracta.

- ¿Abstracta? Qué tontería…

- No eres más que la ilusión creada por un mundo de realidad virtual.

En ese momento, el mundo virtual se resquebrajó a pedazos, como si fuera un vidrio y aparecieron nuevamente confrontados: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Candace y la Dra. Tachibanna. En Candace y la Dra. Tachibanna había un rostro de odio como jamás se había visto.


	16. Revelación

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XVI**

**(Revelación)**

- No eres más que la ilusión creada por un mundo de realidad virtual.

En ese momento, esa silueta de la Dra. Tachibanna se resquebrajó… al igual que todo ese mundo virtual, se resquebrajó y aparecieron todos nuevamente confrontados en una sala acondicionada. En ella todos estaban vivos: Isabella, Ferb, Phineas, Candace y la Dra. Tachibanna.

Estaba claro que todo lo anterior era una ilusión creada por Tachibanna. Intentó matarlos usando el poder de sus mentes, pero fue cuando Phineas le ganó que tuvo que aceptarlo o morir ella también para mantener la ilusión.

- ¿Cómo pudiste… Phineas Flynn…?

- Sabía que la persona que más aboga por convertirnos en memorias USB andantes usaría su tecnología. Eso respondió tu acertijo… además… revisa en tu cinta de seguridad.

Tachibanna revisó usando su cable de conexión la cinta de seguridad. Vio que en un momento cuando eran arrestados, Phineas notó un chip con unas letras: VW4532.

- Irving me alertó una vez a solas, que la Realidad Virtual era el pan de este mundo falso. Por eso recordé el código de ese chip y luego supe que ese VW (Virtual World) era por algo. Además modifiqué tu programa de realidad virtual, para que sientas lo mismo y te veas forzada a negarlo, para no peligrar tu vida. Irving me avisó…

- ¿Alguien atravesó los Firewalls que diseñé? ¡Eso es absurdo!

- Irving ya estaba muerto cuando vinimos. Recordé lo que me dijo. Puedes bloquear todo lo que quieras… pero no puedes bloquear el cerebro y la imaginación.

- ¡Claro que bloquee el cerebro! Estaban en esa realidad virtual. ¿Cómo sabes que realmente no estás delirando dentro de otra realidad virtual?

Isabella se acercó a la Dra. Tachibanna y Ferb hacia Candace. Las tomaron por los cabellos y mirándolas les dijeron:

- Lo sé porque mi espíritu me lo susurra… haz jugado tanto al transhumanismo, que olvidaste la parte más importante de los humanos… ¡Imaginar!

Y jalando los cabellos dieron con el cable de interfaz Cerebro-Ordenador y lo desconectaron. Esos dos cuerpos, dieron un grito de agonía y cayeron al suelo, vacíos… sin vida.

- ¿Y ya está? – dijo Phineas.

- Estos eran simples contenedores – respondió Ferb – Las personalidades están en la red. Sólo nos usaron… ¿Pero qué ha pasado?

- Tachibanna nos 'hackeó' el cerebro, haciéndolo entrar en un loop infinito de un mundo virtual.

- ¿Cómo sabemos que este es el mundo real? – preguntó Isabella.

- Buena pregunta – dijo Phineas – En realidad no hay forma de saberlo a priori, porque captamos lo que nuestro cerebro y sentidos quieren que captemos. De este modo, la única forma es usar análisis de las inconsistencias encontradas y eso sólo puede darse a posteriori.

- ¿Entonces qué haremos? – preguntó Ferb.

- Tenemos que conectarnos al sistema y ver a donde se han fugado ese par de dementes.

- ¿Quieres decir que de nuevo tenemos que…? – preguntó Isabella.

- No te preocupes – dijo Phineas – Esta vez es más seguro… - dijo sacando una laptop de un escritorio de esa sala y tipeando en ella.

Inmediatamente, aparecieron una gran cantidad de documentos en la pantalla. Phineas tomó el cable de interfaz y conectó a su cerebro para procesar a gran velocidad. Su rostro se tornó pálido cuando procesaba ciertos archivos. Entonces, retiró el cable, escribió unos comandos y esperó.

"_**Acceso al sistema concedido. Bloqueando todos los puertos de red de salida. Cerrando todas las conexiones de salida usando el Firewall interno. Cerrando salidas físicas...**__"_

Se escucharon el sonido de puertas automáticas cerrándose.

- ¿Phineas… que has hecho? – dijo Isabella.

- He cerrado los Firewalls del edificio de VSS. He descubierto algo terrible… VSS ha usado experimentos en niños para probar sus chips. He cerrado todas las salidas de red, por lo que Candace y Tachibanna no podrán escapar. Es cuestión de tiempo que activen la alarma de seguridad…

"**Acceso ilegal al sistema. Virus detectado en el sector HGQ781. Enviando anticuerpos para destruirlo. Ejecutando órdenes de copia de seguridad…"**

- Creo que ya nos tienen. Ferb… debes ir a por las armas que hay en ese armario.

Ferb abrió el armario y cayeron armas del mismo. Tanto Isabella, como Phineas y Ferb tomaron algunas de ellas y las cargaron.

- ¿Cómo supiste que ahí…? – preguntó Ferb.

- Acceso a la Base de Datos principal. Ferb… ya sé que haremos hoy… luchar por la imaginación.


	17. Rebelión por la Imaginación

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XVII**

**(Rebelión por la Imaginación)**

Ferb escuchó a su hermano y decidió apoyarlo. Eso era una lucha… por su mundo, sus sueños y sobre todo… por sus amigos caídos. Detendrían toda esa locura… esa sociedad que no permitía que la gente imaginara, salvo lo escrito en un guión.

"_**Acceso ilegal al sistema. Liberando anticuerpos de control. Alerta roja de Nivel 3…"**_

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella cargaron las armas y comenzaron a entrar por las puertas. Mientras las alarmas seguían sonando, ellos iban avanzando, determinados a empezar esa rebelión.

En una de las puertas se toparon con varios robots con el logo de VSS. Supieron que iba a empezar el momento de su rebelión.

- ¡Vamos allá! – dijo Isabella iniciando los disparos contra los robots.

(Nota del Autor: Es imperativo que lean esta parte con la canción '_**Kugutsuuta kagirohi ha yomi ni mata muto**_' o como la llame antes, '_**The Ballade of Puppets- The ghost awaits in the world beyond**_'. Esta en Youtube, aunque un usuario ha posteado un link en los reviews.)

Los disparos destrozaron la carcasa de esos robots, pero sus mecánicas internas seguían funcionando, por lo que se movían como zombies. Los chicos seguían disparando, tenían que cruzar esa línea de robots para poder hacer lo que querían hacer.

- ¿Cuál es el plan Phineas? – preguntaba Isabella.

- Debemos llegar a la sala de control de VSS. Ahí sabremos que hacer…

Fue entonces, cuando de repente, los mismos robots empezaron a matarse entre ellos. Phineas y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿De qué se sorprenden? – dijo uno de los robots – Somos Steppen Wolf. ¡Hemos venido a ayudarles!

- ¿Irving? ¿Cómo es posible que estés vivo?

- No nos pusimos el chip, pero descubrimos otra forma de guardar nuestra memoria en la red. Ahora, hemos descargado esa data en los cerebros de esos robots y los ayudaremos.

Cuando avanzaron a la siguiente puerta, se toparon con un robot grande seguido de un séquito… la forma de presentación era ya conocida:

- Falsa Candace… estás aquí…

- Ahora luchamos a muerte… ¡Destruiré a todo Steppen Wolf!

- ¿Porqué haz hecho tantas maldades con esa loca Dra. Tachibanna?

- Porque su mundo le dio todo el poder a las corporaciones. Porque ustedes y otros mataron el concepto de alma. Si el ser humano ya no posee un alma sagrada… entonces qué más da darles lo que ellos quieren, aún si eso los vuelve en adictos de la realidad virtual.

- Te equivocas… - dijo Ferb – Los únicos culpables aquí son ustedes y su desmedida ansia de poder… de creer que pueden controlar la vida de todos sin consecuencias. No hay alma que extrañar… la culpa es suya.

- Aunque sea Judía – empezó Isabella – tus argumentos son estúpidos, Candace. El alma no tiene nada que ver… pero si lo tiene que ver tus delirios de poder.

- ¿A quién le importa la palabrería? Sólo quedarán muertos… y para eso sus ideas no le importarán a nadie. ¡Ataquen!

Los robots de Candace atacaron, pero Steppen Wolf era ágil y esquivaba todos los obstáculos. Algunos caían, pero se tranferían a otros robots y seguían atacando. La tropa de robots de Candace comenzó a caer en ese momento.

"_**Alerta de seguridad. Se ha detectado un virus tipo gusano. Cerrando todos los accesos al servidor general. Cerrando accesos a la central de VSS. Alerta de Nivel 1."**_

Phineas se encaró con la robot Candace mientras las alarmas seguían sonando. Entonces ella sacó un arma, y el chico un arma también. Se miraron…

- Decídelo ahora… Phineas Flynn… vivir o imaginar…

Sonó un disparo y se oyó el sonido de una bala rebotar. Phineas siguió de pie, y Candace igual.

- ¿Qué demonios… porqué no has muerto?

La bala había rebotado en una llave inglesa que Phineas tenía en el bolsillo de su short azul.

- Mira esto… esa llave donde rebotó la bala… es la prueba y el símbolo de esta rebelión. Ahora… sencillamente… ¡desaparece!

(Nota del Autor: Si has tenido suerte de llegar a la parte del coro de la canción, sigue leyendo. Sino… espera un poco y reanuda tu lectura)

Una lluvia de balas atacó a la biónica Candace. Su interior empezaba a dar señales de fallas. Entre otras cosas, para su subsistema que mantenía enlazado su mente y al robot aparecían mensajes como:

"_**System failure… error… damage 87%..."**_

La robot empezó a retroceder… hacia la puerta de donde había salido. Los disparos fueron peores.

- Es imposible… que un maldito niño me gane… ¡Es imposible!

- Eso crees… pero no estás ante un niño… sino ante toda una generación que recupera su deseo de imaginar… - dijo Ferb mientras los disparos hacían que el robot explosione.

"_**Sujeto perdido: Candace Flynn Clon, ha sido eliminada del sistema. Muerte confirmada…"**_

- Ya está fuera – dijo Isabella – Entremos a la sala de control.

Al entrar a la sala, vieron una gran consola y un cable para la interfaz cerebral. De un lado vieron como un batallón de robots se acercaban ahí.

- Phineas… debemos hacer algo… nos quedaremos sin municiones pronto.

-Eso es lo que haré… ustedes defiendan el frente… que debo salir del cuerpo un momento y usar el cable de interfaz para hacerme con el control del sistema. Con eso… destruiremos a la Dra. Tachibanna.

- No tan rápido… - dijo la mujer entrando en el cuerpo de un robot – Es hora de medirnos.

El robot miró al grupo y las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente, quedando ellos solos y la Dra. Tachibanna. De repente se escucharon disparos en la puerta.

- Ahora están perdidos… cuando mis robots entren será el fin. ¡Arrodíllense y tendré piedad de ustedes, miserables seres inferiores! – dijo la Dra. Tachibanna – Nadie podrá detener esto. Me he convertido en la diosa que ve todo en el ciberespacio y no me lo quitarán…

Ferb le disparó en respuesta. Ella también disparó al ver el ataque. Aunque de alguna forma, Ferb fue efectivo y su disparo destrozó la cabeza del robot. La Dra. Tachibanna cayó al suelo.

- Está copiándose así misma al Sistema Maestro vía inalámbrico – dijo Isabella mirando la consola.

Los golpes en la puerta eran más fuertes. No duraría mucho así.

- Chicos, Irving… - dijo Phineas – Ustedes defiendan la puerta. Usaré el cable de interfaz pata ganar el control del sistema. Así que cúbranme…

- Entendido Phineas… - le respondieron todos.

- Ferb… necesito que te pongas estos lentes de realidad virtual. Vas a ayudarme con esto.

El chico de pelo verde se colocó los lentes y esperó a la conexión del cable de su hermano. Luego tras tipear unos comandos:

- Vamos allá – dijo decidido Phineas.

"_**Acceso ilegal al sistema detectado. ¿Procede del edificio? Comprobando… desconectando todas las conexiones de red…"**_

- Será mejor que se den prisa – dijo Irving – Se nos acaban las municiones… y no sé si podremos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

En ese momento, se rompió la puerta y los robots entraron. Una lluvia de balas fue la respuesta.

"_**Virus en sector 10 de seguridad. Lanzando ataque de descoordinación…"**_

- Ferb… necesito que me ayudes a evadir la seguridad del sistema. Distráelos, mientras busco la clave maestra en los sectores de memoria.

"_**Imposible desconectar el acceso de red. No se puede destruir los procesos que acceden al sistema privilegiado de memoria. Error de seguridad… aislando el virus en la capa 10 de seguridad… ¡Alerta! Detectada una escalada de privilegios… intentando forzar el reinicio total…"**_

Phineas empezó a notar una gran cantidad de datos que iban hacia Ferb. Se preocupó. Sabía lo que podía pasar…

- Ferb ya es suficiente… ¡desconéctate pronto o te freirán el cerebro!

"_**Enlace externo encontrado, lanzando ataque de ausencia cerebral. Nivel máximo de letalidad. Acceso a todos los puertos de intefaz externa… ejecutando el ataque"**_

- No puedo… - respondió Ferb – Debo cumplir una misión…

El ataque no se hizo esperar. El visor chispó y Ferb se lo quitó justo a tiempo, antes que la energía lo hiciera estallar. El chico vio que tenía el pelo chamuscado, pero sólo eso, por lo que suspiro de alivio. Se había salvado de que le frieran el cerebro.

- No te atrevas a hacerle eso a Ferb… - dijo Phineas mientras manipulaba data.

"_**Aislando virus en sector 8. Error de sistema… escalada de privilegios. No se puede reiniciar el sistema por los errores. Acceso ilegal detectado… permisos de conexión inválidos. No se puede reparar el acceso…"**_

Los robots que hace un momento atacaban a Irving y a sus amigos, iban muy lentos para ser una amenaza. Phineas realmente estaba tomando el control de todo el sistema.

En esos momentos, las pantallas empezaron a fallar. De momento en VSS solamente.

- Debemos atacar el sistema que controla las ilusiones de todos… - dijo Phineas – Así todos serán libres del chip de VSS. Ferb necesito tu ayuda…

"_**Nuevo contacto cerebral detectado en el módulo A1. No se puede autentificar el usuario, permitiendo acceso por políticas del sistema. Error general en el subsistema de seguridad…"**_

Ferb se había conectado al módulo de la terminal y el sistema ya no podía detenerlo. Phineas seguía su intento de tomar control y con éxito.

En Danville todas las pantallas que tenían logos de VSS comenzaban a dar errores. Las realidades virtuales de las personas no se veían afectadas del todo.

"_**Infiltrado virus al Nivel 1. No se puede tomar más acciones evasivas… desconectando todos los sistemas de seguridad… cerrando todas las puertas…"**_

Todas las puertas de VSS se cerraron de inmediato. Los robots se desactivaron todos y cayeron, salvo los controlados por Steppen Wolf.

"… _**archivos de sistema cambiados… preparando el reinicio forzado. Sistema corrompido…"**_

En ese momento todas las pantallas se apagaron. Luego se inició el siguiente sistema operativo. Apareció en la terminal un plano de todo el edificio de VSS.

- Bien hecho Ferb… - dijo Phineas – Hemos tomado el control del Sistema de VSS. Ahora debemos hacer lo mismo con el sistema de la Realidad Virtual. ¡Vamos allá!

"_**Acceso ilegal al sistema de realidad virtual. Solicitando contraseña maestra… no se encuentra dentro de los servidores. Sistema inoperativo, hay problemas de conectividad…"**_

Los mundos virtuales de miles de personas comenzaron a registrar interferencia. Casi todos ellos se extrañaron de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Una falla de VSS? ¿Eso era posible?

"_**Acceso ilegal. Se ha perdido la comunicación con el servidor de seguridad… desconectando todas las conexiones y preparando reinicio…"**_

Todas las realidades virtuales fueron interrumpidas en ese momento. La gente se desconectó de forma masiva de la Internet. Fue en eso cuando Phineas tomó la consola, tipeó unos comandos y de repente todas las pantallas que tenían el logo de VSS cambiaron a un video dentro del Panel Principal de VSS.

- Damas y caballeros… - dijo Phineas – Se han interrumpido definitivamente las simulaciones virtuales de VSS. Desde hoy todos tienen derecho a crear y a imaginar… como siempre lo hizo el hombre. A nacido una nueva era… la era de la imaginación. Todo esto ha sido posible, gracias a la labor de Steppen Wolf – dijo Phineas enfocando a sus amigos "robots".

Tras decir eso, Phineas cortó la transmisión. Un gran hurra resonó por todo Danville… porque las personas estaban agradecidas de que se haya recobrado la facultad de imaginar, por una resistencia más que conocida: Steppen Wolf.

Phineas notó una puerta cerca de la sala de consolas. Estaba cerrada y tenía escrito con letras rojas el siguiente texto: "_**La realidad virtual no es más que el hilo donde se tiende el juego de la vida. La vida, sí… es un juego… una ilusión creada por la realidad virtual. La vida sólo es un espacio de realidad virtual…"**_

- Veo que aún falta algo… - dijo Phineas – Y algo importante.


	18. Fábrica de Almas

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XVIII**

**(Fábrica de Almas)**

"_**La realidad virtual no es más que el hilo donde se tiende el juego de la vida. La vida, sí… es un juego… una ilusión creada por la realidad virtual. La vida sólo es un espacio de realidad virtual…"**_

La sorpresa era mayúscula al ver aquellas extrañas palabras escritas con letras rojas. Phineas supo que aún no había acabado todo. ¿Acaso seguía alguien más luego de la Dra. Tachibanna? Ella supuestamente debió haber desaparecido cuando se tomó el control del sistema. ¿Eso era una zona secreta a la que no quería que ellos llegasen?

- Chicos… entremos – dijo Phineas – Esto todavía no se ha terminado.

Ellos abrieron la puerta automáticamente, ya que el sistema ahora lo controlaban ellos. Entraron y vieron un gran laboratorio… con máquinas enormes, como si fueran cajas de robots. Había un montón de papeles tirados en el suelo.

Irving se acercó y tomó algunos para leerlos. Aunque no tenía expresiones, ya que estaba en un robot, se acercó a Ferb y le mostró los papeles. El rostro de Ferb palideció pronto.

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Ferb a los demás – Vean esto…

Los demás se miraron sorprendidos. Se acercaron a Ferb y vieron el contenido.

- ¿Y que se supone que sea esto? – preguntó Isabella – Yo no lo entiendo.

- Isabella… estos son datos de nuestros genes. La Dra. Tachibanna estaba jugando a ser Dios.

- Déjame ver – le dijo Baljeet a Ferb viendo los informes. La cara del chico hindú se heló al leer dichos reportes, que transcribimos.

(Nota del Autor: Existe un gen llamado GRK3 relacionado con el trastorno bipolar. Muchos de los genios creativos que existen, eran bipolares, por lo que también podemos pensar que se relaciona con la creatividad, pero como Phineas y Ferb no son bipolares, es decir maniacos de día y depresivos de noche, me inventaré el gen. Para los interesados por el gen GRK3, fue publicado en _Molecular Psychiatry, Vol. 8. __546-557._ El artículo se titula: '_Evidence that a single nucleotide polymorphism in the promoter of the G protein receptor kinase 3 gene is associated with bipolar disorder_')

"_Corporación VSS – Departamento de Ingeniería Genética_

_Proyecto de supresión del Gen AG812_

_Se está usando un virus vector del Herpes HSV-1 modificado con la capacidad de activar las neuronas y suprimir el gen AG812 identificado como el gen de la creatividad, por tener mayor presencia en el genoma de los sujetos Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher, que en los del grupo de control._

_La presencia del Gen AG812 en el genoma de ratones de prueba proporcionó más capacidades para escapar del laberinto de prueba. Se probó subir el nivel y los ratones que antes se perdían lograron superar el desafío. Se ha teorizado un posible impacto en la felicidad, ya que los ratones no consumían los estimulantes de dopamina que se les daba con la comida. Es decir, que ya son felices de por sí. Esto se verá si es real, cuando se traslade a humanos._

_La sujeto Candace Flynn, fue encontrada con el Gen GRK3, pero con ciertos problemas de traslación. Según los reportes de las video cámaras en su vivienda en el año 2009, se podía notar un comportamiento bipolar, debido a la obsesión de atrapar a sus hermanos y su depresión con respecto a Jeremy Jhonson. Se está inoculando a ratones el gen para probar la efectividad de las teorías mencionadas._

_Científico en Jefe del Laboratorio - Dra. Tachibanna – 10 de Mayo de 2018"_

(Nota del Autor: El gen AG812 no existe. El Gen GRK3 si existe y está vinculado con la bipolaridad. No insinuó que Candace esté loca, solo lo uso por licencia artística.)

- ¿Nuestra hermana…?

- No Phineas – respondió Isabella – Tu hermana es como es. No tiene la culpa de que la juzguen así… ese informe es mentira.

- Ahora entiendo… porque ella era así con nosotros – dijo un Phineas sin esperanzas - ¿Acaso no podrá cambiar? ¿No podremos un día disfrutar de algún plan de verano?

Isabella miró a Phineas. Quería tomarlo, sacudirlo y decirle que eso no era cierto… que el Gen GRK3 no existía. Pero no podía. ¿Acaso alguien que se beneficiaba de la ciencia tenía el derecho de contradecirla cuando nos dice cosas que no nos gustan? Si negaba el Gen GRK3, debía negar también el de la creatividad y eso significaba que cualquier otro podía ser como Phineas y Ferb. Cualquier otro… por ende ya no serían tan especiales. Así que suspiró y trató de consolar a su amigo. Lo necesitaba demasiado en ese momento…

- Isabella… esto no es justo… - dijo Phineas como lamentándose – Nosotros… Ferb… ¿Qué pasaría si realmente él…?

- El también tiene el Gen AG812 – respondió Isabella – Cuando tengan hijos cada uno de ustedes, estoy seguro que podrán darles ese don que este mundo necesita.

Ese momento parecía conmovedor… hasta que de repente se escuchó un grito seguido de llanto.

- ¡No es así! ¡No es así! ¡Yo sí que puedo hablar! ¡No soy de tan pocas palabras!

Phineas se alertó al ver que el que se quejaba era Ferb. Se acercó y vio papeles en el suelo.

Isabella se acercó y recogió los papeles. Se los dio a Phineas y el chico empezó a leer. Se le heló el cuerpo al ver lo que ponían. Era… sobre su hermano.

"_Corporación VSS – Departamento de Ingeniería Genética_

_Análisis del Gen FOXP2 en el sujeto Ferb Fletcher_

_El gen FOXP2 descubierto en 2001, está relacionado con las funciones del lenguaje. Los sujetos que no poseen el Gen o tienen alguna anomalía presentan severos desórdenes del lenguaje, hasta el punto de no poder hablar siquiera._

_En Ferb Fletcher se encontró que el Gen FOXP2 está con ciertos errores de transcripción. Los archivos de las cámaras de seguridad hacen ver que su familia lo veía con el 'chico de pocas palabras' como algo inherente a su actitud. Nuestros análisis confirman que se trata de una mutación negativa en FOXP2. Aún no sabemos si esto tiene relación con sus capacidades de construcción. _

_Una teoría dada por nuestros investigadores, es que el gen FOXP2 está modificado y esto si bien le produce dificultad en el lenguaje, refuerza sus habilidades motoras. Lo cual es un tanto raro, ya que los daños a FOXP2 siempre han sido vinculados a Disfasia y pérdida de la coordinación en sujetos humanos. Sin embargo, la existencia de cambios en FOXP2 nos hace descartar por completo el autismo y patologías similares, por no tener relación con este gen._

_Se realizarán los experimentos con ratones y humanos para probar estas teorías._

_Científico en Jefe del Laboratorio - Dra. Tachibanna – 24 de Abril de 2018"_

Phineas volteó a ver a su hermano. El pobre estaba quejándose de que él no era una persona de pocas palabras por una imposición de sus genes. Pero de nuevo… ¿Podía negarse a la ciencia, luego de que esta le dio el verano que tuvo?

- Es impensable… - se quejaba Ferb – Impensable…

- ¡Chicos! – dijo Irving – Entiendo que se sientan mal… pero es que nosotros los humanos no podemos ser perfectos.

Los dos hermanos voltearon a ver a Irving.

- Esas diferencias… genes que cambian en nosotros, nos hacen diferentes. ¿Acaso querremos ser perfectos?

- ¡Esa es la idea! – respondió Ferb – No que te marquen como callado por una mutación que ni siquiera conoces…

- Nadie de tu familia lo sabe… te dicen eso, porque así eres tú. ¿Realmente quieres un mundo donde todos sean perfectos?

- Quiero un mundo donde Ferb sea como él quiere ser – respondió Phineas – No donde esté condicionado por su biología.

- Ese es tu error – dijo Irving – Sólo una demente como la Dra. Tachibanna quiso crear un mundo donde todos sean iguales. Pero el precio era dejar de imaginar…

- ¿Quieres decir que tenemos que sufrir disminuciones por el bien del mundo…?

- ¡Esas no son disminuciones! – le gritó Isabella a Phineas – No quiero que cambien… quiero que Ferb siga siendo callado, quiero que Candace siga intentando acusarlos. Esas cosas los hacen los que son hoy. No quiero que sean otros… sean ustedes mismos, por favor.

- Además… - dijo Irving – Esta mujer clonó a Candace en base a esos reportes.

- Y ella no se parecía en nada su hermana. Estaba demente. Así que ustedes controlan su voluntad… no importa los genes que lleven.

- Lo entiendo… - dijo Ferb levantándose. Entendió que su actuar, era un simple mecanismo de defensa, pero debía aceptar sus diferencias.

- Esos son los Phineas y Ferb que conozco – respondió Isabella.

- Deberíamos hacer algo con VSS – dijo Baljeet.

- Ya no es necesaria – respondió Bufford – Hemos ganado.

- Baljeet – dijo Ferb – Quiero que te encargues de este lugar. Toda esta tecnología que se usó para el mal, puede usarse para ayudar a muchas personas. Encárgate de encontrar alguna forma de hacer más felices a todos…

- Ferb…

- Isabella y nosotros debemos volver a nuestro mundo – dijo Phineas – Ya hemos arreglado lo que pasaba aquí.

- ¿No los volveremos a ver? ¿Acaso se irán si más?

- Les dejaremos esto – dijeron los dos hermanos arrancándose un poco de cabellos – Nuestros cabellos. Con esto tendrán el ADN para hacer clones nuestros. Y a diferencia de Tachibanna… creo que tu lo harás bien… y enseñarás a este mundo lo bueno de la creatividad.

- Adiós entonces, Phineas… Ferb… Isabella…

- Adiós chicos – respondieron ellos – Sigan con el buen trabajo y conviertan al futuro en un lugar mejor.

- Claro que sí. Adiós chicos… gracias por ayudarnos… son increíbles.


	19. Conclusión

**Baldr Danville: Rebelión por la Imaginación**

**Introducción**

Esta historia surge tras haber visto la serie Baldr Force Exe Resolution, una colección de 4 OVAs que pertenecen a Satelight y Alchemist. Phineas y Ferb es una serie que pertenece a Disney Channel y a Dan Ponvenmire.

Debo advertir… que esta historia puede ser más oscura que las anteriores que he escrito. Culpen a Satelight por hacer una OVA tan… épica para llevarme a esto.

**Capítulo XIX**

**(Conclusión)**

Phineas, Ferb e Isabella salieron del laboratorio. Había algo que tenían que hacer antes de volver.

- Ferb… necesito que saques el implante de VSS de mi cuerpo.

Ferb respondió afirmativamente. A un lado del laboratorio, estaba una habitación estéril. Ferb realizó el procedimiento. Phineas quedó como siempre… sin el Chip de VSS en su cuerpo.

- Bueno – dijo Isabella – Creo que ahora si tenemos que despedirnos de todo.

Los tres salieron del edificio de VSS y se dirigieron a Mapple Drive, donde estaba lo que quedaba del hogar de Phineas y Ferb. En el patio, al lado del ya marchito árbol que empezara sus aventuras de verano, estaba la máquina del tiempo del Museo. Estaba intacta… salvo por el polvo.

Isabella con ayuda de Phineas limpiaron el polvo de la máquina y tomaron asiento en ella. Ferb, después de revisarla mecánicamente, se subió a ella.

- Bueno… - dijo Phineas – Aquí acaba todo esto. Fue… sorprendente… pero creo que deberíamos hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer… pasar el verano.

- Pues… volvamos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer… - dijo Isabella mientras programa el retorno. La máquina se activó y un brillo cegó a los tres, hasta que cuando este cesó se encontraron en Danville. Un periódico en el suelo ponía como fecha: "12 de Agosto de 2009".

Supieron entonces que habían regresado a su época. Phineas miró a Isabella y le dijo:

- Llama a la Tropa, regresen la máquina a su lugar. La usaremos… tal vez en el futuro.

- Entendido – dijo ella y salió a realizar lo que le pidió Phineas.

- Ferb… ya sé lo que vamos a hacer hoy.

Los dos hermanos fueron a su patio para un proyecto de verano.

Por otro lado, los dos Ingenieros que recibieron el invento de Phineas y Ferb, estaban en una oficina, en la Universidad de Iowa. Contemplaban un reporte con la palabra "DENEGADO" escrita en color rojo sobre el mismo.

- "Razones económicas" - leyó uno de ellos – No viajaremos a Danville.

- Tremenda mentira… lo hacen porque son egoístas.

- Supongo que haremos algo para pasar esta semana de vacaciones aquí en Iowa.

Y esos dos ingenieros, saliendo de esa oficina, dejaron el informe en un tacho de basura.

FIN

(Nota del Autor: Y con esto se acabó Baldr Danville. Posiblemente haga nuevos fics en el futuro, aunque nada que pueda asegurar. De cualquier modo, gracias a todos por su apoyo y reviews para esta historia. Con respecto a Umineko - Phineas y Ferb, agradecería que alguien pudiera hacer el paralelo con los personajes, porque realmente la historia de Ryukishi07 está lejos de concluir todavía y es difícil entender los cabos sueltos. Por otro lado, esta la idea de Regenesis, pero me da que entra en conflicto con la propia serie: Los inventos de Phineas y Ferb nunca son algo que beneficie a la colectividad. De cualquier modo quiero sus opiniones, sobre cual sería lo más apropiado de proseguir: Umineko - Phineas y Ferb o Regenesis. Espero sus opiniones, y de nuevo, gracias por su apoyo. No podría escribir tanto si no fuera por sus reviews e ideas.)


End file.
